Katoptris' Owner
by The Blue Pen and Brush
Summary: With the prophecy of seven now finally fulfilled, it's time to take another chapter of Piper and Jason's life. It is no coincidence that Katoptris became Piper's weapon - a dagger to see a vision of the future. What she doesn't know is that the dagger had also the power to manipulate dreams and take her and her friends to the past and to her old life: as Helen of Troy.
1. Piper: We got home sort of

It was an evening of victory, a night of festivity. As soon as Gaea and her giants were defeated, everyone cheered at the Camps' mightiest heroes. Chiron throttled towards Percy, Annabeth, Leo and me and gave us _all _a huge 'horse' hug.

"No demigods has ever done what you have accomplished." He then gestured towards Jason, Hazel and Frank and gave them an approving nod and a warm smile.

"Congratulations heroes! By fulfilling the prophecy and the Doors of Death closed, each and every demigod can now live a safe and peaceful life. I'm afraid you'll all have to grow old just like me." Chiron flashed us with a grin in his beaded face, which got me thinking... now that I can consider that Jason and me are going to have a future, are we still going to be together until then? Yes, the quest indeed gave way for our relationship to grow, but the mere thought of me being a part of Jason's future, really bothers me.

As Chiron put us down and Roman-handshaked Jason, Frank and Hazel, suddenly Katoptris weighed heavily in my hands. I didn't find this alarming at all, since I'm just probably tired and sort of woozy from all the fight, so I sheathed it and tucked it on my waist. I'm glad that everybody's all happy and Camp Half-Blood is back to its old merriment again, thanks to the Satyrs' and Fauns' cheery music, but I've decided to head straight to the Aphrodite cabin and just take a long well-deserved rest. As I was walking my out the crowd, Jason grabbed my hand.

"Hey Pipes, are you all right? Are you hurt somewhere?" his face now full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just drowsy that's all. You go ahead and celebrate with the others, just save a piece of cake for me in the morning." assuring him that everything about me is indeed all right.

"Okay, but first let me do my boyfriend-duties by bringing you _safely _to your cabin. Just making sure no monster's left, that's all." As soon as he exaggerated the word "safely", he took it back with that zero-monster double check thing.

"Whatever you say." I let him support me, because I myself feel so heavily weighed down. Maybe it's just because of me being tired, but I'm sure Jason's more tired than I am, I just have to ask him.

"Jason, aren't you a bit sleepy at all?"

"Are you by any chance, putting on a sign or something?" he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled ever so slightly.

"Wha-No! That's not what you think! I mean, aren't you exhausted from all that action? You and Percy did a lot of fighting with not only Gaea, but also with giants at the same time. I couldn't barely handle a stupid giant alone and yet, I feel like I'm about to collapse from exhaustion, even though I ate my share of ambrosia."

_ I'm not defending myself. I'm just asking out of curiosity, I really am! _

"Okaaay, if you put it that way. I guess I am tired too, but as one of the leaders in our group, I feel that I should be there for the other campers plus I need to make a follow-up of the peace procedures that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood must now face, even though I'm not a praetor anymore. There's a high chance of possibility that we can co-exist and there won't be a division between the two camps. I mean yes, there's the location, but seeing Percy wanting to spend life with Annabeth in New Rome, I think I'd do the same... with you." With that, my question a while ago has just been answered.

I feel myself going flushed and my heart stopped and skipped at the same time. Growing up with him and growing old with Jason is really a beautiful image to picture. _Finally! He's going to be with me. _

"I see. Do the talks, make it work and rest. That's your plan, am I right?"

"Correct. By the way, are you sure you're feeling alright? You look very red, maybe you have a fever."

"No, I'm fine honest. Sometimes its just the way you talk really, like you're not a person of your age. Like you're 30 or something. Good thing you don't have that British accent, otherwise I'll be a puddle of goo here. Haha." It's a good thing too that we're walking side by side, I honestly can't tell this while facing him. That's the first time I heard him laugh since his 16th birthday.

It felt nice being near him, being close to him, being able to feel his heart beating in the cold night. As we arrive at my cabin, he ushered me to the porch, like the gentleman that he is... and then started speaking with an accent.

"Here you go my lady, arrived safely in the house of Love herself. Won't you be needing a tea before your jolly nap?" I giggled at his gestures and slapped him on his arms.

"Stop that! Or else I'll turn into a pink goo!"

"Haha. Just wanted to see your smile before I join the rest of the crowd." Suddenly he locked his eyes on me, making sure I see that very beautiful pool-blue eyes of his, possibly screaming that he wants me, every bit of me. He cupped my face into his warm hands and then closed his eyes and kissed me on my lips. With all that smoke and grime, he still smelled so good. I hugged him and touched the nape of his neck, slowly brushing his hair upward. He took his lips away gently and kissed me on my forehead, basking in the closeness between us.

"Sleep well my love. I shall try and meet you in your dreams."

"Please do." With that, he smiled genuinely and slowly backed away from the porch to run to the festivity in the dining pavilion.

I felt like a princess that night, _he _made me feel like a princess. It's as if even though we've just been together for a couple of months, I felt like we belonged together, that we are meant for each other. I can't wait to spend my peaceful days with him.

I opened the door, and seeing no one was there, I unlatched my belt, take off the cornucopia and put it aside my bed-side table. I undressed my dirty clothes leaving them on the floor, grabbed and dressed some clean night gown (well, I don't know who it was but I was eager to sleep so I just grabbed what comfy clothes I can) and slumped at my soft and heavenly bed. Gods! This. Is. Amazing.

Quickly I dosed off like I haven't for a hundred years, only to be transported into another world and another time.

**xxx**

**What do you guys think? Reviews will be surely appreciated and will stand as a fuel to pump up my writing-skill's engines. ;)**


	2. Piper: I dream of horses and magic pools

I woke up with the sun baking my back and glaring through my closed eyes. I don't remember much from last night, only that Jason brought me to my cabin and that I slept in the comforts of my bed. I'm pretty sure that I didn't sleep in a grassy field, or maybe I sleep-walked my way here? If this is going to be a problem in the future, I'd rather have it fixed right now. I got up and stretched my arms. Judging by the height of the sun, I'm pretty sure it's mid-day already.

_I needed that much rest? _So I got up and saw that I was alone in this field.

_I never thought Camp Half Blood has a grass-field this huge. Maybe they've made some improvements while we're gone,_I thought as scanned the place.

The field is situated on the side of a hill. Not far from where I was, there's a Laurel tree with a horse tied to it. She is a beautiful white horse with a golden mane. I approached it cautiously as if to see if there are others roaming the field. There was none.

"Hey there Petteia, waited for me too long?" the horse shrugged and nodded.

_How the heck I know her name?_ I don't know. It felt like it's her name to begin with and that I'm her rider. _Weird. _As I don't want the thought to mess with my head, I decided to look for water... lots of it. I rode Petteia and given the boost that I need, I saw a formation of rocks with colors that looked like the Mediterranean shore- definitely a new landscape to the camp's grounds. I pulled Petteia's reins and led her to the rocks.

Upon arriving, I saw a pool of water. I got off Petteia and sling her rein to the nearest small rock and ran to the pool to gather a handful of cold water and splashed it to my face. It felt so good that I almost wanted to immerse myself in the pool. Seeing that no one's around, I decided to skinny-dip for a quick swim, after all I think my back got burned slightly from the long exposure.

As I was preparing to remove my clothes, I realized that I was wearing a baby pink Greek-styled chiffon dress, just 2 inches above my knee.

_Maybe this dress belonged to one of my sisters, I definitely don't have a dress like this... especially in this color._

Suddenly there was movement in the nearby pool, my sight was shifted from my get-up to the water. Was I imagining things or did I just saw another reflection in the pool? Deciding to confirm what I saw, I approached it warily and got on high alert to see if someone is here.

"Who's there? It better not be you Connor!" Looking closely, the movement in the water is just my reflection, but since when did I have short blond hair and looked a lot like... Jason?! I quickly looked behind my back to see if he was there... he's not, just me and myself. I looked quickly again and Jason is really in the pool staring straight to my face!

"Jason! Can you hear me? Can you see me?" But he was just staring there, kind of looking stupid with his mouth slightly opened (like that time when my mom claimed me and he said 'Piper,you... you're a knockout.") As I tried to call his name again, a white mist shrouded the pool and Jason disappeared as quickly as he showed up. The pool is back to normal again. Knowing that there's nothing "normal" about it and wondering where Jason really is, at the same time assuming he's in danger, I ran to Petteia and throttled out of the rocks.

I figured he and the others must be in the Big House, so I led Petteia to the north, to the other side of this hill. I was expecting to see a view of the cabins, the dining pavilion in its after-party mess, and the dark-green waters of the lake. Instead, I saw a village filled with people dressed in their Grecian outfits, most of the men wear hoplites and arms. The sea on the other side of this village and a huge temple-like building near it. Everything about this place seems old, dusty and foreign.

This is _definitely_ not Camp Half-Blood at all. _Where am I?_I need to find Jason– fast.

"You are in Greece child, in Sparta." said a somewhat-familiar voice.

"Mom? Why am I here? Did we leave battle-traces the mist can't cover for the humans to see?" without confirming any of my questions, the woman spoke.

"In order for you to see the future, you must look back to the past. Let me show you my tragic story and see for yourself if my fate will be the same as yours, dear child." Tragic? Fate? Did my mom had a tragic fate to even begin with? Let's see, there's this time when she was forcefully married to Leo's dad. There's also this time when her son, Eros, told her that Psyche was more beautiful than she was. Yep, knowing my mom, that's about tragic to her as it gets.

Upon pondering these thoughts and the conversation (not really) my mom and I had, I heard the rumbling of horses coming my way. There were only two guys riding, one of them shouted,

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yes sister, scouring everywhere in the kingdom for you and Petteia!" These men looked like twins. Without thinking, I answered them.

"Castor! Pollux! I was just having a quiet time in the fields, nothing to worry about." surprisingly said by my cool and calm demeanor. The horse-naming incident was weird, but this is even _weirder._Two guys I barely knew or have ever seen in my life, and already I know their names? It's as if someone is toppling my voice. But wait, I know Castor and Pollux from somewhere...

"Well we better get back. You don't want father to be angry with you again, especially if you're late to your own wedding day."

"My what?" There's no voice anymore to block and topple my own voice, it's pure _me._

"Don't tell me you're having the wedding jitters? Menelaus, prince of Mycenae and our dear sister, Helen of Sparta, will be wed this afternoon, while the sun sets on the horizon of the Aegean sea."

xxx

Chapter 3 coming very soon! I read some reviews and this chapter is a product of it. Really motivating to read reviews guys, so keep them coming and this story will be finished in no time. ;)


	3. Piper: Her Extravagance is not a person

Most girls in my age would've asked for a car, college money or even a ticket for a trip around the world. I, in turn, got an ancient princess as my double identity and a prince for a husband... which I've never even met. I figured that I was just dreaming. Yes that's it! Demigods do dream a lot like this. Better pay close attention though, as this might be some sort of warning. But how come everything and everyone else around me seems so... real? I've never experienced dreams like this before. This is so surreal. In an instant I suddenly felt dizzy from information overload and almost slumped when Pollux caught me.

"Definitely wedding jitters here brother, you know Helen, why don't you ride with me instead and let Castor here take Petteia back to her stable. I'm sure I ride faster to the palace than he does." Pollux offered me a hand while grinning at Castor.

"Sure, but I bet I can take this horse back to her stable and arrive at the palace before you arrive, dear brother."

"It's a bet then, whoever arrives at the palace first, gets to be seated right next to father's side at the banquet!"

"You're on, brother." As soon as I grabbed Pollux's hand to jump over his horse, everything went blur and black.

"Helen? Helen! Wake up and let's get you dressed." said a gentle yet familiar voice. The voice is so familiar that I instantly woke up, hoping to wake from my strange dream. At first everything is dimly lit so I couldn't see who it was who woke me, until my eyes adjusted, just enough to see who it is.

"Hazel! Am I so glad to see you!" I'm finally back! Hazel is here but… why is she wearing an elaborate Grecian tunic?

"Hazel? Are you still dizzy from your ride with Pollux? I've told those two not to race when they have other people riding with them. No matter, let's get you dressed in your wedding robes. Father has ordered to have the dress made with the rarest material in all of Achaea: silk woven by the goddess Athena herself."

Great, I'm still here, joy. Am I ever going to wake up? And who is this woman if she's not Hazel? I didn't know doppelgangers exist in Ancient Greece.

"Clytemnestra, I'm sorry dear sister, I must have mistook you for a friend of mine." There it is again, a voice that has been toppling mine and answering my question.

"I know I'm a princess, dear sister, but why does this dress have to be extravagant and overly elegant? Why when you wed Agamemnon, I don't remember seeing you dressed in silk or a cloth woven by a goddess for that matter." said the voice again, hey I have no problem with it as long as she spoke the difficult stuff for me.

"Well, I don't approve the design but I approve its worth on you. You see Helen, you have too many suitors in line asking for your hand in marriage. Some of them Kings, others Princes from different kingdoms, and father is too afraid that if he has chosen one of them, they might wage war on Sparta."Hazel, err… I mean, Clytemnestra said with eyes full of sorrow and pity.

"But why does father have to choose? Why can't I choose for myself whom should be my husband?"

"We are women, dear sister. We have no say in matters especially in this aspect. We must obey what father has chosen for us, because that is what's best for the kingdom."

"I really wish and pray to the gods that I can choose my own destiny, my own path. Now then, how did father solve the problem?" I felt my heart ache for this woman, for Helen. To marry out of duty and not out of love, is indeed very sad, so not Aphrodite-like.

"Odysseus, King of Ithaca, has advised our father to whoever shall win the lot to marry you, the rest of the suitors should swore that they will protect our kingdom from different unfortunate circumstances. And so, when Menelaus won, father made the rest swore an oath saying just that."

"They drew lots? How very _romantic._" Clytemnestra shrugged my sarcasm and helped me stand up.

Now that my sight is now well adjusted, we were in the bed situated in a very large room. In the middle of the room was a round, small-sized pool surrounded by four posts covered with vine, and above it was draped by some sort of soft-looking cloth. Five people are quietly standing in the corners of this room, servants I think. Torches are the source of light of this chamber. On the other side of the room is a balcony with a canopy that has a nice view of the sea. Where we stand is a rug that must have been once a wild animal since I can feel fur all over my toes, and in front of me stood an 8 foot-tall mirror.

_So this is what a princess' room looked like. Cozy._

As for the mirror, I was expecting my reflection to be someone else's , but no _thank gods _it's still me... only that I have striking blue eyes– just like Jason's. Cradled in her arms, Clytemnestra brought out my gown. If there's a thing that would describe the word "extravagant", it's _this_ dress. Silk was there all right, but only to cover the parts so that I wouldn't look totally _naked. _This thin-strapped dress was designed to hug my body and show every inch of my silhouette. The v-neck is so low, I bet my navel would be peeking. The sides we're made with a material that is definitely see-through. The only thing I'm comfortable with is the cape that will be hanging from back, because the back side's almost as low as its v-neck.

Seeing that I have no choice, I decided to undress. The five servants approached us and two of them assisted me in undressing. The three servants now start to carefully dress me with _her extravagance. _As expected, it's a perfect fit, and a much worse version of that white dress my mom dressed me that day I was claimed a daughter of the goddess of love. Clytemnestra then put the finishing touches and placed a veil on my head.

"Just one last question Clytemnestra: I think you're exaggerating _many _suitors, why would you do that?"

"I am not _exaggerating _Helen, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and every man who sees you, or has heard of you, _wants you. _Now, let's show these men that their oath is as good as sealed when they see you in this dress."

xxx

I'm no fashion major, but I definitely know what a sexy dress looks like. ;) Oh, and in case you're wondering what _Achaea _is, it's what Ancient Greece was called at that time. (Yes, I do research before I write). Again this is me reminding you to keep the reviews coming guys. See you in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Piper: I got the best wedding present

That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life, or this life for that matter.

If this is the real me, I'd be all red right now, with this dress showing every bit of my soul! But Helen walked the halls in a cool, calm and graceful manner with hundreds of people watching and staring at her, staring at me. I can feel her confidence radiate throughout my whole body as we reached the aisle. The moment we arrived there, my eyes went straight towards its other end, eagerly looking what this Menelaus looks like...

_LEO?! What the hell?_

Immediately, I felt an ache in my heart. Helen doesn't want this marriage, and neither do I, I mean come on… I'm only _sixteen! It's not even legal!_Leo's a nice guy and all, but I don't want to get married to him! The protruding facts that's about to happen in just a few minutes, left me feeling very nauseous, when all of a sudden, the woman spoke to me again.

"It's alright child, I can carry on from here. I know for a fact that you've never been married in your life and would like to preserve that bliss of innocence of yours in your own wedding someday…"

_I? What do you mean 'I'? You're not my mom, aren't you?_

"You are right. I'm not. I am Helen of Sparta, daughter of Queen Leda and the most powerful god of all, the lord Zeus himself. I was the one guiding you in this story, in my story. Know that this was once your story too, Piper McLean."

_What do you mean 'once my story'?_I knew I'm playing Helen here, but I didn't know that this happened to me before…

"In your past life dear child, you were once me. You did not think that your weapon, Katoptris, is just a coincidence that it became yours, did you?"

_Well no…_

"Now you know. Well then, you better wake up, or else you might miss the vital point in this story."

_Wake up? What? I've been asleep? Wait Helen! I have some more questions!_

But she didn't answer me. Instead, I opened my eyes to a musical noise of celebration. In front of me are dancers performing for the audience and me, _which reminds me..._I turned to my right and Leo is sitting next to me, holding my hand. Guess I'm married now. Right there I wanted to ask him if he's really Leo and plead to him to call this whole marriage-thing off. _He is not Leo! He is not! Please take over Helen. I can't handle the situation anymore._Right on cue Helen spoke to him.

"Might I ask to where your brother is, dear husband?"

"He's with your father, Odysseus and the rest of the war council. I might join them in a while too. Conquering Troy is now a priority of ours, now that I have you, my sweet." and then he kissed my hand and tucked my hair in my ear.

_Ewww. It's so gross for Leo to act this way. But wait a minute? Conquer Troy? Oh right… people's goals at this time is to expand their territories._

"Why Troy? With Achaea's every force now behind you, you can conquer any land in the world."

"This is the very reason why a woman should not meddle in politics. Troy _is_the richest, if not, most powerful kingdom in the world. With everything now civilized in this era, we need to find a way on how to provoke the Trojans into waging war against us."

I've never seen Leo's eyes like this before: cold, cruel and power-hungry. This is definitely not Leo. The Leo I knew is a jokester who almost never takes anything seriously, and tries his best to be the light in all the darkest situations we've ever been to (literally). But this man… this Menelaus is entirely different, and he is to become the most powerful ruler for the entire world to see. I feel so sorry for Troy and all the people that live there. They don't stand a chance with an army and a man such as this.

I lost my appetite, even though there's a huge amount of feastly-food placed in our table. The events that are supposed to happen will indeed be very tragic. I was startled by the sound of trumpets suddenly booming all over the place.

"Your Majesties! We now present to you the gifts from the different kingdoms of Achaea!" said the announcer. I've never seen these many gifts paraded in front of me ever in my life. There are spices from Chalcis, pottery from Thebes, and even gold from Corinth in vast quantity.

"Move a little bit, will you sister? I need to get a glimpse at your gifts." Pollux approached my side, staring me with those bright blue eyes of his.

"Brother, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be part of the war council?"

"Father only allowed Castor to be there, as expected with the King's only son." said Pollux with a big smile.

_I don't understand, I thought they're twins?_Seeing the puzzled look on _my_face, Pollux replied "Oh come on dear sister. I am way past beyond that story. It's not like our fault that we are really not the Great Tyndareus' children. It is truly much better to be called as the son and daughter of the lord of skies, don't you think?"

"Yes, I supposed so." I started to flash back with the twins' bet earlier "_whoever arrives at the palace first, gets to be seated right next to father's side at the banquet!"_No wonder he wants Tyndareus' attention so badly. We have the same electric blue eyes like Jason's and Thalia's, the color of the eyes of Zeus. Even at this era, the gods are still the worst parents in the universe, albeit their usual mortal-interventions. Pollux's smile is so cheerful that it pains me to see what has become of the siblings' fates.

"And last, may I present the lady Anetha to represent King Theseus of Athens!"

"Ha! I knew Theseus could not make it on such lovely occasion. He cannot bear to see his lost prize go to someone who's more worthy!" Leo, I mean, Menalaus blurted out at the woman.

"Forgive me my lord that my king cannot come to this glorious union." The woman bowed ever so slightly. Amongst all of the people in this very room, this woman for me, stands out the most. She wears a dark blue dress hidden beneath a traveler's robe. She has the body of a 20-year old, but has the looks of a woman in her 40's. Her most striking feature? She has storm-gray eyes that reminds me very much of Annabeth's.

"My king's gift for you my queen, the finest dagger in all of Athens, to arm yourself in times of trouble and to behold the most beautiful face in the world." quoted the woman. Slowly, she unsheathed the dagger and brought it to me, its hilt within arm's reach.

Menelaus leaned in closer for a better look. "It is indeed a fine piece of weapon that I can see my own reflection. Hopefully my queen won't have to use this. Thank you, Athenian." As if belittling the present. _Ugh! Can I please just punch this guy's face out?_

I held the dagger, relieve to finally feel some familiarity in this world. _Katoptris._I looked for my reflection in its blade, but another woman is staring back at me. Next to my mom, she can be a great runner up. She has a blonde hair that's wavy enough to mistake it for a golden sea, and pale blue eyes to radiate the beauty of her face even more. I tried to smile, and the woman smiled back. I turned my head, and the woman turned hers. _You must be Helen,_I thought. Abruptly, the reflection change and I knew Katoptris is showing me its usual visions. An image of a boy with golden hair sleeping peacefully in his bed while facing the statue of Zeus.

_Jason._

"What do you think of the Athenian's present, dear wife?" Menelaus sneered.

"Beautiful." is all I can say while looking at Jason's handsome face.

xxx

Have you figured out who the **Athenian woman** is? ;) I took fairtradecocoabeans' paragraph suggestions and now so glad to see that it's much better-looking this way. I'm such a noob at this, so thanks! :)

Keep the reviews coming guys! :D You don't know how much I'm excited to read them. :)


	5. Jason: I can't fly but three birds can

As soon as the victory bonfire party ended and the talks of treaty of peace between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood have been settled, we headed straight to each of our cabins. Frank was happily invited by his Greek siblings at the Ares cabin, no doubt dying to know our adventures and how their dad gifted him with a broad pair of pecs. As if the lord of death already knew the existence of his children, Hades' cabin has two bunks in it. Nico assisted Hazel as they headed for their creepy-looking cabin, but then again they might just feel right at home. At least theirs felt warm and cozy, filled with people to share bedtime-slash-war stories with, not like mine. All I have is another empty bed nearby and dad's awkward-looking statue. I'm no expert in interior design, but if I were given the chance, I'd shove that thing right outside.

When I entered, I couldn't care anymore about the statue because as soon as I saw my bed, I felt energy leaving my body. Piper was right, I do feel very tired. But I didn't mind, after all we did save the world. I'm surprised to see that I still have the strength left to do some negotiations of my transfer here. Piper… I wonder if she's really okay. I know the battle was huge but, all of us still have enough energy to celebrate. Tonight, even though she says she's tired, she doesn't look like that at all. In fact, she's more radiant than her usual beautiful self, maybe it's just Aphrodite's blessing her again, like as a reward? Piper wouldn't consider that as a prize, I know, I'm her boyfriend after all. But gods, she looked really amazing tonight with her cheeks blushing, blessing or not. I wish I could spend more time with her, and thankfully we now have a _lot_ of time for that. It's so surprising how much I know her in just a span of months, what more in years? The thought of us still being together excites the hell out of me. With all that thoughts swarming my head, I suddenly feel feverish. I looked in the mirror and saw that I too was blushing.

_Yeah, you better get some sleep too. _

As I prepare for bed, I looked at my dad's statue, and even though it's kind of awkward, I prayed to meet Piper in my dreams… wouldn't want to break my promise with her. Soon, I was blissfully dozing my way to another world.

The smell of smoke and spices filled my nose and slowly, I opened my eyes. Am I still dreaming? I swear this is _the _feeling that I get when I knew the dream was over. But as I looked around, everything looks like I'm still part of a dream because I don't remember sleeping under a Juniper tree, holding a staff and wearing… men's tunic? Immediately, I stood up and checked my clothes. The dirt on the thick white fabric is almost everywhere, and judging by the staff and a herd of sheep nearby, It's clear that I'm a shepherd in this dream. From where I was standing, I'm situated at the foot of the mountain. Looking above it, I've noticed smoke coming out of the little huts and heard some farm animal noises. I decided to look for people and ask for directions.

_I need to know where I am. I have a strong feeling that this is not just some ordinary dream._

"Hey lazy! Where do you think you're going? Leaving your herd just like that."

"I need to go after a sheep that has wondered off awhile ago at the foot of the mountain, I'll be back. Please look after the herd for me, Eleaus." _Where did that come from?_

"All right, but does this favor mean that you'll let my bull win in the games?" The man Eleaus, gave off a crocodile grin.

"You know I'm known for my fairness in judging games Eleaus, therefore I can't do that. But I'll give you my sheep's wool that's enough to warm you and your silly ideas, if you'd like."

"Fair enough. Go then! Your sheep might be some wolf's dinner by now."

Hurriedly, I scoured off to nowhere, but my instincts tell me that something important is about to happen in the springs, just east of where I am.

_Why do I know that dude's name? _It's like the feeling I got when I lost my memories: blinded, with only instincts serving as my eyes. I also felt that someone is speaking on my behalf. Like all demigod dreams, this might mean something... a vision, a warning. Everything about this place is indeed beautiful but strangely calm, like how the surroundings are prior to facing a huge hurricane. Although the cold, morning air is prickling my neck, I can feel sweat running down my back, like I've run for a hundred miles or fought monsters non-stop.

_This running thing is getting the best out of what little strength I have left. Better fly out and see where my instincts will lead me... _and poof, _nothing. _ It seems like my aerial powers is restricted in this area. _Strange, usually in my dreams, I can control the winds; here it felt like it's just another element._

Putting aside my aviation technical problems, I settled to travel on foot instead. Only then I realized that not far from here, there's some sort of oasis in the foot of the tree-less mountain– the springs. A best place for a sheep to wonder, no doubt. As I reached the oasis, trees welcomed my arrival. The plant life is not too thick, but just enough to provide a shade and comfort for a passerby. I saw my sheep having a drink in the water near the rocks on the other side of the oasis.

_Hey boy, don't go wandering off like that, do you realize how important this job is for me?_

I was stroking the neck of my animal when I've noticed that there are also birds in the area, three kinds in fact: a peacock, an owl and a dove. What's creepy about them is that they are all staring at me. Right that moment, I knew that these creatures don't belong here and braced myself to fight whatever their forms are… with my wooden staff.

_Great, the most awesome weapon to have, if this can handle a wild animal, why not these birds? Guess this will do._

Sensing the alarm that's emitting from my body, the three birds, all at once, started to glow. I knew that this was a bad thing so I quickly closed my eyes shut. I opened them the minute I felt it was safe to. Instead of birds, there are three women standing right in front of me: Juno, Annabeth's mom and Piper's mom_. _

Juno approached me slowly, while holding out a golden apple in her hand, and said…

"For you, mortal prince… " she then hands me the apple. Written on it is the word "Kallisti". I read out loud.

"_To the fairest_. No disrespect here my goddesses, but is this meek shepherd's looks fair enough to draw the attention of three goddesses at the same time?"

"This fruit is not meant for you, mortal prince. It is meant for one of us."

"Zeus has graciously given you the task of choosing, which one of us is the fairest among the goddesses of Olympus." says Minerva. _There they go again with that 'mortal prince', I'm clearly dressed as a shepherd here, not a prince. _"Father trusts you enough with your good judgment, seeing that it's what you're famously known for in Olympus."

"I did not know being the judge in those bull games, earned enough attention to reach Olympus." said the voice again.

"That is why you yourself must choose who amongst us deserves this fruit."

_Wow. So much fuss over a piece of apple. I didn't know you can cause a ruckus over the gods and goddess by sending a blind item up in their gates._

"Thy goddesses are of equal beauty. But beauty does not only equals to that of thy divine faces, it also allows for it to be seen through grace." the voice spoke.

_What's with this voice? Is that suppose to be a joke? Definitely not laughing here._

"Well then, know for certain that Hera is gracious enough to give you enough power and wealth until your old age." said the goddess Juno-Hera.

"As far as grace go, be assured that Athena will make sure that victories will be the only outcome of your battles." Annabeth's mom offered. _Hmm... tempting._

Then Piper's mom slowly approached the spring. She's been very calm about this situation, like she knew that its going to be her.

"Come a little closer, prince. See what Aphrodite gives you..." she then gestured for me to look in the water. Suddenly, it changed its reflection and a familiar face is slowly peeking through.

_PIPER? Are you giving away your daughter just like that? (Then again, it's definitely alright with me.)_

"I give you Prince Paris, the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen."

I was too distracted to even mind my new name or Piper's. All I know is that she is indeed _beautiful. _So beautiful that I can't stop staring at her. It's the first time I've seen her hair loose and dressed in a pink, thin-strapped top for that matter. I know, totally not her style but definitely suits her. Her face wet and that familiar flush of red flowing in her cheeks. Even without makeup, she looks gorgeous. Her pink lips, soft enough for me to see, that I'm tempted to kiss it through the water. And is it just me or did her eyes finally settled on one color?

In a heartbeat, I already knew whom I should choose.

xxx

I'm so excited to write this chapter, finally Jason's POV! Haha. Weekend is coming, so I might not be able to upload the next chapters (computer-virus problem). But rest assured when Monday comes, Jason's next three chapters will be uploaded. ;) Don't forget to share your thoughts about this one. :)

Until then! ;)


	6. Jason: Meeting Sleeping Beauty in person

"Come on man, that's too much rest already… Earth to Jason… Leo to Jason… Wake up! **JASON GRACE, WAKE UP!**"

I bolted straight up from where I was lying. _Whoa! What was that? Oh… it's just Leo._

"Alright I hear you man! Stop yelling in my ear!" Kind of annoying, but man, was I glad to see the guy. This place finally does feel _real_.

"Dude, you've been asleep for like two days straight! The rest of us got up on our usual waking time– which is like 7 hours at max."

"Two days straight huh, that long? Anyways, I feel really great. I guess two days is all it takes for me to charge up my battery." Yes, I've never felt better. That surreal dream, what was does it mean? Me, a shepherd-slash-prince, the three goddesses, and the stunningly beautiful face of Piper…"

"No disrespect to your thoughts back there man, but since when did you start wearing contacts? Heard they're pretty deadly too if you wore them on your sleep, like they'll sit back on your eyeball, and then stick to your brain, and then…"

"Contacts? Dude, you're not making any sense. No matter, I need to see Chiron, Rachel and Annabeth, I have to consult them this dream I just had. But more importantly, I _need _to see Piper, like _right now_."

"Uhm, about that… I need you to come with me."

"Why? Something wrong with all the people I've mentioned?" Looking at Leo's serious face, at his reaction– my heart felt a jolt, and then stopped. I waited eagerly for Leo to continue.

"Not exactly. Chiron went on a little vacation with his Party Pony-buddies so he's not in the Big House. Annabeth is with Percy, on their way to enroll at some college in New Rome, so basically, Rachel's all you've got."

"What about Piper?" My heart still frozen as I ask for her whereabouts.

"That's why I need you to come with me. Your girlfriend… she's not awake yet."

…

"You mean to say that ever since the victory party, Piper has not yet awakened?"

"That's why I got so nervous when you're not waking too man. The Aphrodite campers, they've done everything to wake her up. When I heard the news, I went to Piper and tried the same methods I did waking you, and it failed. So there I was in your cabin, thinking that doing the same thing might fail me again… but good thing Leo's voice is the only charm you'll need for you to come around."

"There was nothing _charming _about the pseudo- alarm-clock approach."

"Hey, at least you're walking the talking, right? Anyhow, we're here at the Pink Castle land. Home of Camp Half Blood's…"

I didn't let him finish. The Aphrodite cabin made room for me as I rushed inside to be at her side. Sure enough there she is. In the chair beside her bed, sat Mitchell, while Lacy, sits in the bed as she holds Piper's hand. As soon as they saw me, they stood up, their face full of concern and anxiety but still quite presentable.

"Hi Jason, good to finally have you with us." said Lacy, giving me a delicate smile.

"We wanted to tell you what happened to Piper, but Leo said that you too were asleep, which got us really worried. Seeing you here, I feel an anvil lifted away from my chest." Mitchell looked at me with eyes like a puppy's, filled with hope.

"Have you tried feeding her with ambrosia?"

"We did, but she won't swallow it and we don't want to take our chances." Mitchell pointed the bed-side table with a piece of ambrosia on a saucer plate.

"We've done _everything. _Even gathering all of our siblings with the gift of charm-speaking, all at once so to stir her, but sadly there was no response. We've decided not to alarm the whole camp, since they're still fresh from the trauma of war. I hope you understand." Lacy explained, very careful in choosing her words.

"It's alright. I appreciate the effort. _Piper _appreciates her siblings' efforts. I guess we'll need to find another way."

"Ohh! _I know!_ Why don't you _kiss her_ Jason? She might wake up in true love's kiss!" shouted one of the Aphrodite campers.

_"_Yeah Jason! Just like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White!"

_Geez, these people watch too many cartoons. _But the idea caught me off guard.

"Uhm, any other _logical_ ideas?" I said, hoping not too sound like a desperate, cornered kid.

There was a lot of murmur, but no one came up with the best answer. By noon time though, everyone seemed to give up, when the lunch bell rang they all went to the dining pavilion, except for Mitchell, Lacy and Leo.

"Go on and have lunch, guys. I'll watch over her."

"Are you sure Jason? You have been asleep for two days you know, might as well eat something." Lacy offered.

"I'm fine. Besides, you all had your share of watch so it's definitely my turn now. Just do me a favor: offer something for your mom and pray for Piper's condition to be better."

"Sure thing, we'll bring you food once we're finished. Don't worry Jason, we'll figure something out." said Mitchell as he gave a pat on my back.

"No need Mitch, he can just use Pipe's horn of groceries here." Leo patted the Cornucopia.

"And then while you're at it, you can just use beauty queen's knife here to cut out small pieces, maybe even use it for a toothpick."

"Man that's just gross. Besides, I have a higher respect for my girlfriend's weapons of choice, if you don't mind."

"Hey, I'm just saying. Like one of my life's mottos: utilize whatever you had when a desperate situation arises. Works every time for me." Leo then started winking and gave me a crocodile grin. I can see him trying his best to cheer me up, and I'm glad he's around. That does make me feel better.

"Whatever you say man, but for the record, I'm not going to do that. Anyways, you guys should go ahead, I have a feeling that our food here has a time schedule."

"Alright-y, see you later dude!" "We'll pray our hardest Jason; soon Piper will wake just as you did."

"I hope so too, Lacy."

Empty cabins are not a new thing for me, so the deafening sound of silence of this room doesn't bother me at all. I sat next to Piper and brushed off a piece of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Even while in a deep sleep, she still looks very attractive. Then I remembered my bizarre dream, about the three goddesses and her face appearing in the water.

"Hey Pipes, wherever your mind is right now, I hope that it's not having too much fun. Besides, you're making your siblings very worried here, same goes for Leo and me. On the other hand, I just had the weirdest, but a feel-good dream while I passed out. Your mom was there, and so are Hera and Athena. I figured I'm like in Ancient Greece since one, I'm wearing clothes that shepherds wore in those classic movies and two, the goddesses are in their sacred animals and Greek forms. Then they all bribed me into choosing which one of them deserves the title 'Ms. Olympus'. Well, you can guess obviously what their enticements are, but your mom offered something different, yet just within her reach." And then a surge of heat filled my face, kind of embarrassed by my last sentence.

"You were there too you know, I didn't know pink can look good on you. But you and I had different names, which I sort of forgot. Don't worry though, I'll try to remember it and tell you every details of that dream when you're awake." Hopeful this will be enough to motivate her to get up, but nothing happened.

"In the mean time, I'll keep your weapons close to me for safekeeping. I've seen this horn made a buffet avalanche over Hercules, so best to take this to my good hands." _By the way, where is her dagger?_

The cornucopia and ambrosia were the only things in Piper's table, so I wondered where'd she put her knife, Katoptris. I looked under her bed, _none. _I gently lifted her head and try to feel it under her pillows, but there's nothing. Then at the corner of my eye, I noticed something glinting… it's her dagger. I extended my arms to where it is and tried to grab it, but it was stuck– in Piper's hands. Weird thing is that she's gripping the hilt _firmly_. Quickly, I glanced over her face, but her eyes are still closed. I tried to pull it again, but her clutch is really tight.

_How the heck is she doing that? _

I took a glimpse at the dagger and it started to stir up images, like it did before, but was only shocked to my core when I saw what its conjuring. From her torso up to her face, Piper is lying down while crying and screaming at the same time. Knowing what a strong girl she is, it was the first time I've seen her in such need for grave help. My heart sank knowing that I can't do anything but to watch, and go weak in the knees when I read her lips, screaming the word _NO… _over and over again.

xxx

Yay! Chapter 6 finally uploaded. ;) I'm doing my best to stick to the Trojan-War story but putting a dash of_ my own ingredients_ to it. So how do you like it so far? Let me know okay? :) I always get pumped up writing when I read reviews! It's good to have readers. ;)

Anyways, I just watched Catching Fire in Imax today and glad thing I did! Talk about being LOYAL to the book. *sigh* I wish the Percy Jackson franchise are all like that. I mean c'mon, we as fan readers may even do a good job in DIRECTING it. -_- I know, maybe I'll study Film Directing from now on and show them how it's done. :))

Until then! ;)


	7. Jason: I didn't know I'm a sharp shooter

Although unwilling to leave Piper all alone, I rushed outside and gathered the wind to fly me to the Big House, seeing that there's only one person right now who can help me in this situation.

"**Rachel! **Are you here? I need you to interpret something for me!" I wailed inside the house. I heard footsteps running down the stairs, and a red haired girl appeared with an alarmed look on her face.

"Jason? You sound upset, something wrong?"

"I need you to come with me to Aphrodite's cabin. It's Piper… I think she's in trouble."

When we got outside the house, I clasped Rachel close to me so that I can fly us both to the cabin. When we got there, it's just as how I left it– no one around except for sleeping Piper. Rachel sat next to her and checked her temperature and pulse.

"There's something not right here. She doesn't have a fever but her pulse is pumping really fast."

"Check out her the dagger and the way she's grasping it. You think that's something to do with her current condition?"

I watch Rachel as she took a close look at the dagger. Her expression went from calm, to being anxious and then to being horrified at what she's seeing. I couldn't help it. I just had to ask…

"What's wrong? What did you _see_?"

"Jason, have you seen the visions that this dagger's producing? What are _they?"_

_They? Did she see more than one scenario in the dagger?_

"Just one scene, where Piper's really crying for help. As if she's powerless to do anything. Did we have the same vision?"

Rachel hesitated, but finally gave in. She must have thought that it's better to let me know, even if I wouldn't like the outcome.

"Not really. Piper is in trouble, but I'm seeing a whole lot worse than that. Hundreds, if not, thousands of ships are preparing for battle. I saw a body dragged by a chariot and then royal bloods massacred. Jason, I think there's a war coming and the results are depressingly-horrifying…"

"But what does Piper have anything to do with that?"

"I don't know, but it appears that she's in some kind of trance. We have to find a way for her to get back in the real world, or else _you _have to go where she is, as soon as possible!"

At that moment, I didn't know what to think. We're already out of options in bringing Piper back, so the only possible way to fix the situation is that if I go to where she really is right now.

"But how can I go back in time to save her? I'm not Superman or anything that can reverse time just by flying around the world."

"Uhm, I didn't say anything about _these_ being in the past. Why would you think that?"

"Oh right, before I came to know about Piper's situation, I had a two-day's worth of dream…" I told Rachel every little detail I remembered from the vision that I had. After I finished, her expression became grim.

"Sounds like the same choice Prince Paris had back in the ancient days, and the visions that I saw in this knife, it looks like the story of the Trojan War."

"Wait, wait… _the_ Trojan War? My dream, Katoptris' visions and Piper in trance, are those all connected?"

"Possibly, but Jason I don't know this but somehow you and Piper are tied to _that _story. I need to consult Apollo first on what exactly what we're dealing with here. In the mean time, you have to prepare and arm yourself. I have a very strong feeling that whatever happens in that story, it will affect the world and its present condition that we are living in."

"All right. I'll be ready."

With that, Rachel hurriedly left the room, but when she reached the door she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"And one more thing… I just have to ask, are you feeling _you _today, Jason?"

"Huh? Last time I checked, yes. Why would you ask that?"

"_Strange, _although I've only known you for a short time, there's just something… different about you. But never mind, a lot of strange things has happened in past 30 minutes we're here. Maybe that's just getting to me."

"O-kay…"

"Well anyways, see you later."

And then she ran off.

As soon as Rachel left, the Aphrodite campers started going inside the cabin. Lacy and Mitchell brought me steak and mashed potatoes and placed it on the bedside table.

"Thanks guys. Where's Leo by the way?"

"While we're walking towards the pavilion, he's very hyper and tries to lift up our spirits, to which we've both enjoyed his company. But as soon as he finished his meal and watched us offered food to the fire, he went silent and just walked away."

"Maybe from all that sugar, he started to feel sleepy. I have a good guess that he's in Bunker 9, either tinkering or just dozing off. I'll just check on him later."

When I finished my food, Lacy offered to watch for Piper while I go back to my cabin and change my clothes. Kind of embarrassing, but I realized that I was still covered in soot and dirt from my fight with Gaea and her minions. I know, gross.

After I took a bath and change to clean clothes, I headed for the arena to practice my sword-fighting since Rachel told me to get myself ready. But without Percy, I don't know who I can spar with. Maybe I'll just settle for the dummies.

When I arrived, I saw Frank in the Archery range, practicing some nasty shooting skills.

"Hey Frank, mind if I keep you company?"

"Oh not at all Jason, please do. Hazel and I heard what happened to Piper, any luck waking her up? Hazel's just left to visit Piper."

"That's great but unfortunately, luck is not on my side today. I'm nearly in the brink of desperation, so I needed a good way to distract myself to help me calm my nerves. By the way, where'd all the dummies go?" I noticed that the dummy sacks and sticks are all gone.

"Uhm… my fault actually. I noticed no one is here so I practiced fighting a while ago. I was so focused that I didn't realize that I pulverized them all, sorry." Frank looked down and suppressed a smile. He wouldn't say it, but I guess he enjoyed his session murdering sack of sands and rotating woods.

"It's all right, I'll make do with archery instead. Come to think of it, I've never tried shooting arrows before, will you teach me how?"

Frank then happily demonstrated to me how to take a shot.

"Yeah of course, all you have to do is hold the bow comfortably, take an arrow– make sure it's in the right position, took aim, concentrate, relax and let the arrow fly. Might wanna close your other eye so you can take aim perfectly, and don't forget to stretch your arm straight."

"You make it sound so easy, I'll bet I'll be having a hard time just launching my first arrow."

"Nah, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Go on, try it."

I took my stance and positioned myself to shoot. The feel of the bow and arrow in my hands has a familiar feeling to it. I tried to mimic Frank's demo shooting and relaxed as I took aim at my target. _This wasn't so bad. _I let in a deep breath and released it just as I released the arrow from the bowstring… _bull's-eye._

"Whoa, nice shot Jason! A perfect bull's-eye! Are you sure it's your first time shooting arrows? Even I had a hard time making that shot when I was just a beginner" instantly, I imagined Frank's baby face before when he said the word _beginner._

"Yes. But, I guess its just beginner's luck. I'll prove to you at how much of a newbie I am."

I grabbed another arrow, took my stance and let the thing fly out of my hands… another bull's-eye. I tried to shoot again, not even concentrating with the target anymore, and there it is as expected: another seamless shot. Now Frank is eyeing me strangely, like I'm some kind of weirdo.

"I swear it's _my first time_ today okay? Didn't even know how that happened." I defended.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." He held his hands up and suppressed a laugh. "It seems like you're a natural with these Jason, like you've been doing it for the longest time. I bet you can hit any target at any distance!"

"I bet not."

"You're on then! 3 gold drachmas says you can shoot Mr. D's cap off his head!"

"Sounds like a safe bet, although I wouldn't know if he'll let me stay here at camp once I hit him in the head."

"It's okay. He's immortal anyways, we'll just use a normal arrow." Frank and I laughed at the thought of it. The laugh is so good, that I almost forget what it feels like how to laugh that hard. We were laughing so loud that we didn't even notice Hazel running towards us and shouting.

**"JASON! Come quick! Piper's AWAKE!"**

...

As soon as I heard the news from Hazel, I dropped the bow and flown straight to Piper's cabin. As I entered, Mitchell pulled me aside. Instead of a relieved look on his face, he's even more worried than before.

"Hey Mitch, are you okay? Piper's finally awake I hear, aren't you glad?"

"Yes I am, but as soon as she came to, she gave us this weird looks. As if she had amnesia or something, because I can tell that she doesn't know me, Lacy or any of us."

"Okay, I'll go take a look."

Piper's awake all right, but she squeezed herself on the corner of the bed and the wall, like a frightened cat that's been cornered. I approached her cautiously as I might scare her away.

"Hey Pipes, it's alright. It's me Jason." I've seen that face before, more like felt it. It's just like that time when I was sitting in a bus in the middle of the dessert, while Piper is holding my hand. Yes, it's exactly like that time when I lost my memories...

Her eyes just kept flickering from every person in the cabin, until she noticed my call and looked at my direction. It was just then that I got a great look at the color of her eyes– electric blue. As soon as she saw me, she calmed down, came out from the corner and held my face. Despite her new eye color, I felt relieve to see Piper like this, missing me and touching every corner of my face. I closed my eyes as I feel her hands touch my cheeks, touch my eyes, then touched my lips. When I opened them, she was suddenly crying and started hugging me so tightly.

"Where _have you been? _I've been waiting for you… _all my life_." she said as she sobbed in my shoulder.

_All her life? I guess she must have missed me pretty badly._

"Hey it's okay. I'm here now. I just took a bath, since I can't bare you waking up to a homeless-looking man." I tried to cheer her up and wiped her tears, and as soon as I can see them again, she did something unexpected. She pushed me in her bed and climb on top of me. I felt powerless to her grasp as she locked my arms with her hands, and then the most awkward thing happened.

She started kissing me roughly and passionately. So passionate that she started unbuttoning her top… IN. FRONT. OF. EVERYONE. ELSE.

xxx

It's supposed to be my nap time, but ideas and scenarios just kept pouring in like crazy and that gave me a good, clear sign: I have to finish this chapter. :))

By the way, I've posted a poll on my profile, so please take a quick vote because I need suggestions. :) Keep the review coming guys! ;)

Until then! ;)


	8. Jason: It was all a big, fat, LIE

I know for ordinary couples, there comes a point in time where they eventually enter that stage where they get to be all fervently private with each other. But Piper and I are not an ordinary couple. Growing up in a strict environment, I was taught to treat girls and women with utmost respect. Call it being an old-fashioned, but I prefer to be this way and Piper even mentioned that that's what she love about me. So in awkward circumstances such as this one, I'm pretty sure that there is indeed _something wrong _with my girlfriend.

Immediately, I grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Piper! _What are you doing?_"

"What we always do, my love." she smiled at me, and I am mortified beyond imagination, with everyone staring and listening to us intently.

"_Whoa. _I always knew going to that quest was a _lot of fun_. I thought everything will be PG since Coach Hedge was there, but then again he's an old goat so anyone can get pass by him." teased one of the campers.

"Uhm… should we give you some privacy? Something to keep you guys _safe?" _someone from the audience sneered. Gods! This is _so_ not funny. I removed Piper on top of me and sat her in her bed, while I swiftly stood up.

"To clear things out: one, we haven't had any _fun _during our quest to save your butts off and two, Piper and I haven't done anything."

"Yet!" shouted one of the campers, and they all laughed at my humiliation. I was half-pissed and half-embarrassed at the way these people treat at our situation. I looked down, knowing my face is screaming red, and grabbed Piper's (or whoever she is) arm and stormed out of Cabin 10 (literally). I saw Mitchell and Lacy's worried faces, but I have no time to talk. Hopefully, they'll understand.

"Where are we going?" asked Piper.

"To somewhere no one can hear us talk at this time of day." I tugged at her arm and continuously pulled her like that all the way to the amphitheater. When we arrived, I gestured her to sit, where she cordially complied, and I stood in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, my love?" said Piper, her voice almost pleading matched with her brilliant blue eyes.

"No. _Who are you really?"_

"It is I, Helen, _your Helen. _I have been wondering the whole of Elysium to find you, but cannot find you there."

"Helen? As in _Helen of Troy? _The one who's face launched a thousand ships? The one who caused the Trojan War? _You are her_?" I knew she talked somewhat-ancient.

"Yes. Your father, King Priam, named me as Helen of Troy when you presented me to him. I can assure you that I am the one that you are talking about, but I cannot accept that you have accused me of causing _that war. _Of all people, how could you say that to me, Paris?"

"Wait back up here. My name is Jason Grace– son of Jupi... i mean Zeus, okay? Not Paris. I'm sorry lady, but you've got the wrong guy. Now leave my girlfriend's body and no harm will come to you."

"Your… girl-friend's… body? I don't understand. Are you not _him? But I can see you. _What year is it?_"_

"2013, and no, I am not 'him', sorry."

She started to mentally count. "Has it been _3,216 years already? _The gods torment me! I cannot remember being brought to another life after I died!_"_

She brought out Katoptris (_Was she holding that all along?_) I quickly drew out my sword thinking she was going to attack me. Instead, she looked at herself, searching for something but can't quite find it, and then she held the blade right in front of me, gesturing me to look at my own reflection. Where I should have been, there stood another guy. Just one look from his square-jawed face and features tells you that he's of royal blood, kind of like that current prince in England. He has a chocolaty brown, Ivy League-hair that's kind of messy, but in a good way, and his eyes are of the color of light green with brown that outlined his iris.

_So that's why Leo asked earlier if I was wearing contacts. _

Knowing Katoptris' ability to produce visions, I wondered if this man is also a vision to which Pipe, err… Helen has been seeing. I double-checked my own reflection in my Imperial gold sword. Thankfully I still look like myself, but my eyes… they're very different. Like the man's image is gone but left me with his greenish-eyes. I took another look at Katoptris' reflection, and there the man appeared again, mimicking each and every gesture I made with my face.

"You know, no matter how you look both ways, the blades will still feature your striking appearance, my love." said Helen. _Shoot! I almost forgot she's here_.

"See that's the thing, each reflection on these blades are very different."

Helen suddenly looked puzzled and looked at me oddly. _Great, so I'm the oddball here._ I looked around and saw the canoe lake not far from where we are. I grabbed Helen's wrist and pulled her again to that direction. I should have flown there, but I needed the walking-time to think. How in the world did a thousand-year old woman possess my girlfriend's body? And that other man on the reflection is he _Paris? _Why the heck am I seeing him? Does he intent to possess me too? There's definitely some puzzle missing in this whole picture that I needed to figure out. Maybe if Rachel's done consulting, hopefully my problem would be solved. But then again, Helen of Troy is here, I can just ask questions.

About three feet away from the lake, I ran towards it, leaving Helen behind because she doesn't seem to want to get near it. Thankfully, the lake still showed me my reflection, though I can't tell with the color of my eyes as the water is murky from my own splashing steps.

"Helen, I need you to come to the water, bring your dagger with you."

Without doubt, she followed me to where I am, our knees immersed in the lake. I held out a hand to assist her. She smiled at me intently and grabbed it. I took her dagger and held it so that we can see both our faces. I've seen the man, but I've never seen the woman's face. She has Barbie-blonde hair, a very fair-porcelain skin, petite face and electric blue eyes. For all I know she might be Aphrodite– beautiful, but not my type.

She turned around to look at me. She caressed my face again. "We're finally together again, the gods did decree it." I turned away my gaze and took pity on the fact that Helen's Paris is not really here. Slowly, I gestured for her to look at her reflection in the water. That instant, she looks bewildered. She touched the braids of her hair and the feather that's clinging to it. She touched the whole of her face, her neck and her whole body.

"This… this body is not mine, it's young." I can't pretend to not know what she meant by that, but then she started to cry. She then looked at my reflection, she tried not to show it, but I can tell that she's very disappointed.

"Hey, uhm… I'm not mad at you or anything for being inside my girlfriend's body but, I really need to see her. I worry too much about her."

"So, this is the one called Piper? I've somewhat met her. I was showing her her past life, my life…"

"Wait, _her past life is yours_? What do you mean?"

"Of course, I will tell you everything you need to know. But first, can we get out of this cold water?"

…

She started to tell me her story and how she 'met' Piper. She told me about the pool where she'd seen my face. _That's the time when I met her in my dream with the goddesses, _I thought. How she walked where hundreds of kings can see her. _What's the big deal? It's just a simple walk. _She also told me about the wedding banquet and the mysterious Athenian that gave her the dagger, Katoptris.

"Did the dagger show you visions as well?"

"Yes. But I just kept seeing you're… uhm, Paris' face. I knew his face even before I got married, thinking if I could ever meet this man, I hope he would come and save me from my misery."

"So all that talks about Helen only using this dagger as some sort of narcissism… you're only seeing Paris' face?" I remembered Annabeth telling Piper that this dagger has rarely seen battle and its previous owner, Helen, is only using it as a mirror. I take back believing in that rumor and gave a much needed respect for Helen. She's just seeing the one who was supposed to be meant for her.

_But if the dagger's sole purpose is for her to see Paris even if she's already married, then it's possible…_

"The woman that gave this to you, the Athenian, you said of all the people that are in the room, she stood out the most. Do you remember her features?"

"I couldn't tell exactly because of the cloak she's wearing and the hood covering her face, but I did notice that she has hair as black as the moon-less night and she has eyes as gray as the storms in the sea."

"Athena." That's her, no doubt about it.

"I know that she and Hera sided with the Greeks the moment Paris chose Aphrodite as the fairest." _Really? These beings are supposed to be our parents? How mature. "_But I didn't know that it all began when she gave you this dagger." I said, hopefully she can figure out what it means.

"I don't understand…" Helen said with puzzling looks.

"She made you fall in love with Paris in the long process while you haven't officially met him yet. That's why when he asked you to run away to Troy with him, you agreed right there and then."

"Oh no, that's not how it happened. It is true that I've fallen in love with him, but surely I have thought through the consequences of us being together: one or even two kingdoms, shall fall and be burned to the ground. But Paris mentioned the prophecy that for us to prevent the massive war, he and I must be together. It didn't made sense, but when he brought me to the Oracle of Delphi, my doubts have vanished right away."

"What Prophecy? They didn't mention anything like that in the history."

"Why would it be mentioned? History is written by men who survived and lived to tell the tale. You must have known that among those who survived… was _him_." She said the word 'him' with such disdain, surely she was not describing Paris.

"Would you remember anything about that Prophecy?"

"I don't remember its exact wordings anymore, but I do remember something about a curse that the world will end and that a child of the lightning lord can prevent it with eternal love." Of course she would remember that part, she is a child of Zeus too. The eye color sure does make a great family resemblance.

It all makes sense now. With Helen here being an eyewitness to the whole Trojan War tragedy, everything we're taught today about its story, everything about the selfishness of these infamous couple, everything… was a great big lie. Paris and Helen… they're trying to save the world too. Sadly for them, they failed miserably. Realizing all of these, I stood up and gave Helen a bow.

"What's wrong Jason? Why are you doing that?"

Looking at the ground, I answered her "Did you know that the world today sees you as the star-crossed-selfish lovers of the past? Portrayed for having betrayed your countries all in the name of love, which we think quite frankly, is shallow. Hearing your story, hearing the truth, gave me another perspective to that tale and for that my queen, you and Prince Paris have my utmost and highest respect." I really did feel guilty about how I see them. Helen stood up and let me stand straight, her face glowing with that radiant smile.

"It's alright… brother. It's all _his fault. _If ever he was to be brought in this life, like I did, then I will kill him." As she said it, that smile was quickly replaced with pure hatred.

"Hey, time out for a second there, Piper still needs to come back to her own time, she needs to come back to me. We needed to figure this out with our new Oracle of Delphi, and who is 'he'?"

Before Helen could answer, I can hear Frank calling out to us and running frantically towards us.

"Jason! Piper! I've been looking everywhere for you! Rachel needs to see you, like right now!"

Right on time.

_I wish we could own a cellphone so that instead of them running around, we can simply just call or even text each other. _I thanked Frank and grabbed Helen by her waist and controlled the wind beneath us to carry us to the Big House.

xxx

This is my longest chapter yet and as I delve deeper into the story, expect it to be longer than the last. :)) You may have noticed that I was gone for a while. Why? Because I needed to do my own R&R at our local bookstores and library for some inspiration guys, so sorry about the slight delay. :)

What do you think of the story so far? Better stay tuned for the next chapter to know the_ 3-thousand-year-old Prophecy. _;)


	9. Piper: I got home to a good warm bath

**I thought weddings are supposed to be a fun event, especially for the bride. Being here feels a lot like a funeral, at least for me.**

Seeing Jason's reflection in the dagger, my heart felt really heavy, and I can tell Helen is also grieving. I know how much I love Jason and I guess Helen is feeling it too– the love I have for him. Now that' she's married, I can somehow relate to the feeling of never even being with the one I love anymore.

While the wedding banquet was still on-going and me. still clinging on to my present, Menelaus stood up and left the room without even saying a word. I sat there, feeling all alone, not because he left but because I was missing Jason so badly. I looked at Katoptris again and I'm now seeing Leo (_the real one) _waking up Jason.

_Am I seeing what is happening to the real world? _I watched the scene more closely, when Pollux spoke.

"What a great dagger you have there, sister. Must be hard to forge, seeing the blade's clarity. It might be even sharp too."

"What? Oh… this. Well, it is indeed lovely. Brother, all this celebration is leaving me very weary and seeing as my husband left so suddenly, I think I shall go ahead and lie down for the rest for the night. Would you be so kind to entertain our guests on our behalf?"

"Certainly, I bid you a good night then."

I nodded and headed back to my room. This place is really beautiful at night. Walking towards the door, the guards opened it for me. I'm back in the hallway, only this time no one was around. I can see the ocean from the windows as I walk by. I touched the wall facing the windows, thinking how cool it would've been to live in a place like this. I've watched my dad shoot many films on locations such as this where most of the castle were re-created inside the studio. But nothing beats the real one. My dad… I miss him too. I've never seen him since we saved him from the giant Enceladus.

_How am I ever going to get back? Mom, please help me…_

I reached my room, the servants are gone and it smelled strongly of honeysuckle and sandalwood.

_Weird, it doesn't smell like this before. _

I browsed the room for some comfortable-looking clothes but there was none. Seeing the clothes as a hopeless case, I removed my jewelries, put them in the table-stand and slumped in the bed. I unsheathed Katoptris and looked at it, Jason is now surrounded by everyone from my cabin and I can see him holding the hands of someone sleeping... I let out a yelp as I can see myself: sleeping! I stood up immediately and though as stupid as it may seem, I started yelling at the images.

**"Hey you! WAKE THE HELL UP! C'mon Piper you can do it! Just open those damn eyes already! Jason don't just stand there! SLAP THE BEJESUS OUT OF ME! I'M NOT FRAGILE!**" but it's no use. Neither the sleeping-me nor Jason can hear what I was saying. I put Katoptris down in the table, and felt weak on my knees. _I needed to get out of here. _I just feel so helpless being stuck here in the dreams. I cupped my face and cried my heart out, I thought everything's going to be alright, but no, I think I might just sleep forever.

"Helen! Why are you doing this to me? I get it okay, I've lived your life, now let me live mine!"

"I'm sorry child, but it is not my fault. For some reason, the gods has sent you here but I'm afraid I have to apologize to for you experiencing all of this as I also needed you to retrace the mistakes that I have done and maybe, just maybe… you can prevent the tragedies."

"What tragedies?"

She then let out a gasp. "_He's coming! If you must hide, please do!" _Helen pleaded.

"Who's coming? What will happen?"

But there was no answer, but whatever's going to happen she sounded so scared, I decided to look for a good place to hide. I hear the door close, _too late! Someone's already here. _I turned around to see Menelaus near the door, smiling maliciously. He step forward and took a loud whiff.

"Ahh, it smells so good here. There you are my woman. Let me see your face, it's quite dark here with just a few torches burning."

I didn't approach him. I stood there, half-frozen at the horrendous fact that no matter how many times this world says that this is Menelaus, I'm still seeing Leo. _Why does it have to be him? Why can't I just see the real Menelaus? _I slowly stepped back until I reached the table and remembered Katoptris and grabbed it behind my back, while still facing Menelaus.

_Helen! What's going on? Why does every single hair in my body's standing? _Again, no answer. It's like she abandoned me, so I spoke to him.

"But… uhm… you've already seen my face. Remember? we just got married." as soon as I've said it, I bit my lip. I should have NEVER said that.

"You're right. We did just get married, and now I am invoking my right to consummating it so that I can legitimately take Tyndareus' throne, dear wife."

_This guy is nuts! I need to get out of here, like NOW! _I thought of ways to distract him, but I can't seem to focus.

"I'm liking what you're doing dear wife, biting your lip, lost in thoughts and the dress you're wearing... All these are just making me more… provoked, than I am already. I am surely going to enjoy having you for tonight."

And then he rushed towards me. I brought out the dagger and tried to stab him, but he caught my arm. He held it so tight that I dropped the knife. He locked my hands with his and forcefully pushed me to the bed. I tried to fight him, but he just lifted my arms and gripped it both single-handedly, his other hand now strangling my neck.

"From this day forward, you are mine and ONLY MINE, woman…" he whispered menacingly in my ear.

And then I blacked out. Afterwards, a series of unfortunate events followed that...

**…**

"Helen! Helen! Are you alright?... Helen!"

_I'm back. _I thought as I can already hear Jason's voice. _But… he still calls me Helen. _As I came to, I started to sob, holding on to Jason's shirt as tight as I can.

_I'm still here, but he's wearing a t-shirt, then that means… _

I opened my eyes as quick as I can realizing that I'm now back in my own time. Back to the real Jason's arms– _my boyfriend's arms. _But as he was holding me, the bad memories suddenly resurfaced. I pushed myself away from him, but then he started to come after me.

"Helen, wha- what's wrong?" he looked so confused and worried. I hate seeing him that way but I can't care now. I have no face to show him… not after _that incident. _

"**Stop calling me that! GO AWAY!**" the words punched him like spikes of cold ice right in his face.

"I don't get it…"

"I feel disgusting Jason, if you'd know what happened, you'd be disgusted with your girlfriend too." I looked to the ground, I'm just too embarrassed to even look at him. _I can't call myself as his girlfriend anymore, he'll be hurt if he knew what happened to me…_

"Hel… _wait, _did you just say _my girlfriend_?" he paused for a bit, until he called out my name.

"Piper? Is that… you?" It was the first time I heard my name in what seemed like eons ago. I slowly lifted my face to look at him. Before I knew it I was crying like a little girl. I can't call myself strong, unlike before- not after my innocence has just been taken from me. He cautiously approached me.

"Pipes… please tell me that you're _you_ again…"

Shakily, I nodded. Jason let out a big sigh, relieved to see me again. I wish I felt that same kind of relief too but... I just _can't_. I was too numb, too depressed with my struggles earlier. I felt a hand touch mine, and I quickly pulled away. It was Jason's. I know he was just trying to reassure me, but I don't really want to be touched right now. Not in any way with anyone anymore.

Jason stood up, still looking very anxious, and then he turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, I don't understand… if she's Piper again, then why is she much more scared than Helen when she woke?"

_Helen was here? _I looked up and then I saw Annabeth. T_hank gods! Annnabeth is here! _I stood up and throwed myself at Annabeth, crying and sobbing all at the same time.

"Piper, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she was hugging me so tightly, I can't see it, but I know Jason's piercing stare is stabbing me from behind.

"All those people Annabeth… my brothers… they were killed… and Hector… poor Hector… and…" I hesitated but then Annabeth shushed me, which is very comforting considering my current state.

"Hey now… _Shhh…_ It's alright. You're back in your own time now. Now how about a bath? Would that be nice?" I nodded with tears still streaming from my eyes. As Annabeth leads me upstairs to the bathroom, she looked at Jason and said "We'll talk about this later."

_I'm sorry Jason. I'm just… so sorry…_

When we reached the bathroom, Annabeth switched the faucet and let the water running, a small cloud of mist slowly fills the room. She helped me out of my clothes and gently let me sat in the tub. The warm water feels so nice, so real. I closed my eyes and savored the comforst of my home, and then I felt a flash of light, a brand new voice is now speaking… a voice that I haven't heard for so long, and yet felt very reassuring.

"It's alright dear, I've got this."

"As you wish, my goddess." and then I heard the door close.

"There now Piper… Mom is here." She said as she touched my hair, gently pouring water on it.

"Mom… I… I…" I couldn't say it. Instead I cried and cried until I feel myself gasping for air every now and then. I was shaking more than before and as my mom's gently caressing my hair and the sides of my face, I can feel my world crumble. In times like this one, I never thought Aphrodite can be so motherly after all. It feels so… nice. At that moment I was more than glad to have her here.

"Don't worry Piper, I can assure you that it never really happened in this current life that you're living. You're merely experiencing Helen's memories." Her voice is so soothing, but I wasn't that assured yet.

"But how come… everything's very real to me?"

"I promise you that you are still pure as you were, dear child." I turned around to look at her, and seeing her gentle smile, her hair changing its usual colors– from blond to brunette. I felt like the world drop from my shoulders. I've never felt relief like this since I thought I almost lost Jason from our first quest.

"But mom… I can't face… Jason… worst, even Leo… anymore." I sobbed.

"Don't worry. _You won't remember that certain incident anymore." _At that moment, I can feel that particular memory melt away little by little, until I don't remember anything... anymore. It's as if I've skipped a chapter in a book, with not even a slight regret of turning it back. I just felt the most powerful charm-speak ever in my life, and I will be forever grateful to my mom for that.

"Mom… thank you." I hugged her.

"Being the goddess of love, of course I feel my power more when it comes to my children. Of all my offspring here, I love you the most, dear Piper. You've proven yourself far too many times already, and it's about time that you feel your mother's love." Aphrodite said, "Though there's a war coming. Like I've said before, love and war always go together, unless you two can stop it."

"The two of us? Who's the... I don't know... what do you mean... Mom?"

Then just like switching off a light bulb, she vanished.

**…..**

As I descend the stairs, I can hear people talking in the dining room. Surely enough there's Rachel, Chiron (who by the way is wearing his _Party-Pony _printed t-shirt), Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel and… Jason. As soon as they saw me they all stood up, their faces full of uneasiness, with Jason looking the worst of all. At the table, lies Katoptris– no doubt the center of their topic, aside from my humiliating drama.

"Piper… are you feeling better?" asked Hazel, who noticed me first. Seeing everyone here again, in their normal selves again, I've never felt happier.

"I'm fine. To those, uhm… who witnessed that embarrassing fiasco I did earlier: I'm sorry." Being with my mom, recharged the low-damaged battery out of me. I looked at Jason and smiled as I said this. But his expression didn't change, in fact, he became even more guarded.

"Chiron, her eyes… it's still the same color as… hers." I can sense the word filtering in there. Jason addressed Chiron, never turning his gaze away from me.

"I see. It seems that she hasn't completely left her yet. In the mean time, it's best not to let either the two of you touch this dagger." Chiron took Katoptris and sheathed it.

_The two of us... Did my mom meant that as 'Jason and I'?_

"My eyes? But guys, I'm fine now." I looked at the mirror hanging from the wall beside me. My eyes are still loud blue, like I was still in Ancient Greece. I looked at Jason's and his was the same green-eyes that I've seen when I saw him for the first time in that gods-forsaken place.

"Piper child, why don't you take a seat beside Jason? We're currently discussing what happened with your 'disappearance'." Chiron pointed the empty seats beside Jason.

"Where's… Leo?" _I'm back now, there's no need to fear him anymore because he's finally our Leo._

"He's already been summoned. Please, take a seat. I'm almost tempted to take the other seat because of the awkwardness that I now feel for Jason, but then my instincts took over. As I sat down, he took my hand under the table and held it. _Don't cry, don't you ever dare! You've cried too many times already! When did you ever became this fragile? _I held back the tears and just gripped his hand even tighter.

"So, updates guys. What exactly did happen when we left camp?" asked Percy.

"Piper and I, we fell asleep for what seem like hours, when in fact it has already been days." Jason answered.

"Hours but days huh? Kind of like that Lotus Hotel, only this time it's in a dream." I saw Annabeth nudge Percy on his ribs and he mouthed the word 'what?'.

"So if you guys have been dreaming, then it must be a sign that something bad is going to happen." said Frank in a thinking position.

"It's more than a sign Frank. That dream served as a gateway for these two to be here." Rachel pointed at Jason and me.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"Also, I have a strong hunch that this dagger right here, is also at fault." Rachel pointed Katoptris.

"Why? What did my dagger do? What's going on guys?" I turned to Jason, seeking answers.

"Piper, you've been possessed. Just a while ago, before you have truly awakened. So did Jason, but I don't understand why he's not fully emerging on you." Hazel said.

"By what? Eidolons?" I asked. I really had no idea what has happened.

"No. You've been possessed by Helen of Troy Piper, the true owner of this dagger."

"I've been what? But she's with me in my dream, how could that have happ…" and then I remembered the part where I think she left me.

"I also had a dream about me being Prince Paris of Troy. Maybe that's why he also resides within me." Jason said.

_Paris is inside Jason?_

"So, you've met her then?" Annabeth addressed me.

"Sort of. She was retelling the story of the Trojan War, on what really… happened." I was then discussing the things I saw, a very vivid memories of the events that followed: Castor was murdered and Pollux begged Zeus to save him or he'll follow him in the Underworld. Instead, Zeus took pity on the both of them and turned them into the twin constellation, "Gemini."

I also remembered meeting Jaso… Paris for the first time, his face looked very much troubled yet when he saw me he said "_Finally, we can put a stop on what's about to happen_."

"A stop to what?" Percy asked.

"My mom mentioned awhile ago that there's another war coming."

"It's also about the untold prophecy, to which Helen shared with me earlier, though not much detailed." Jason looked at me straight in the eyes, as if trying to reach out to that other person who's inside me.

Suddenly, my eyes darted towards Rachel. Her eyes are now closed and green mist started to swirl all around her. Glowing eyes surprised me when she opened them, and emerald smoke started to come out from her mouth. I found myself listening again to that chilling raspy-snake voice:

_"A thousand-year curse by discord_

_Be broken by the child of the lightning lord_

_With it, comes eternal love_

_Decreed by the goddess dove_

_If not, the world be ended_

_Until broken hearts are mended"_

And then Rachel collapsed.

xxx

**Happy weekday guys! (Not really.) Weekdays means more chapters to be written, so yay me! :)) Over the weekends though, I browsed for some good Percabeth/Jasper fanfics and found some really good nuggets. No wonder they have reached thousand of reviews. (gyah! i want more reviews too! lol) But no I can't be that demanding for 'em reviews. My goal is to write a good story, so constructive criticisms are very much welcome and appreciated . ;)**

**By the way, I sold my Kindle touch because I so miss the feeling of flipping pages, the weight and the sweet-musky smell of a good ole' book. Now that is something technology can't outdo. :)) **

**Until then! **


	10. Piper: Loving and losing someone

**_Here we go again…_**

To tell the truth, _I'm tired–_Tired from all the fighting, the violence and the sacrifices, not to mention dozens and dozens of life-threatening experiences for all of us. Just when I thought that I get to live peacefully with Jason, my dagger acts up and introduces me to my older-past version, who by the way, takes my body and is still residing within me. And now a newer-yet-older prophecy comes out. During the normal days when I was still attending school, Homer was always discussed in our English class. By that, I meant his 'books', the most famous among them is_The Iliad_. I never thought that that particular story was my story in the past. I'd give it a _thumbs down_ though, it's not even a bit accurate (well some of the characters are), compared to what Helen just showed me.

Frank and Percy got to their feet and put Rachel in the nearest sofa. Jason, Annabeth and Chiron were in their "Do not disturb: Deep-in-thoughts-mode-here". Hazel must have noticed this because she said, "Can we connect the dots and discuss this more _openly _please?"

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, "I was just thinking that if this prophecy has not been foretold to the knowledge of our forefathers, then Paris must have heard this before he even went to Troy."

"But I thought Paris _was _from Troy? What do you mean _he went _there?" Percy asked ignorantly.

"When baby Alexandros was born, a seer foresaw the destruction of Troy if he were to stay alive. His father, King Priam, was not able to kill his son himself, so he ordered his chief herdsman Agelaus, to do it instead." Annabeth told the story with an _as-a-matter-of-fact _tone. "When he arrived at Mount Ida, he took pity in the child and took it as his own. The next day, he resigned from his position in the Trojan palace so that he and the baby can leave in peace… away from Troy. He named the baby Paris."

"Mount Ida must have been the place where my dream was set. That's why I, or Paris rather, was wearing shepherd's clothes." Jason said, eyeing the sheathed Katoptris lying in the middle of the table.

"It wasn't clear why, but according to history, when Paris returned to Troy his parents and siblings welcomed him in open arms." Annabeth continued.

"Wait. Paris mentioned something to me in my dreams, you know, when he and Helen are kind of in a… like, dating stage." I wouldn't go into details, but I informed them that Paris did say that when he visited the temple of Apollo he heard this prophecy, he thought that this would oppose the earlier prophecy that was set for him.

"When he told this to his original family, they celebrated, thinking that Troy can finally live in peace." I said. "That is also the reason why they accepted Helen into Troy."

"_Be broken by the child of lightning Lord…_Helen does fit into the whole thing!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Their union was also blessed by Aphrodite, _decreed by the goddess dove. _Remember, she and Apollo sided with the Trojans." Rachel said. I was surprised to see her already on her feet, though still a little woozy from the whole trance thing, with Frank assisting her towards our table again.

"And yes, Paris was right. Apollo created that prophecy so that it can counter the _Troy-will-burn _prophecy." She added.

"But Troy did burn. The Greeks won and the Trojans lost." Frank said as he settled his bow and arrow to his chair.

"Could it be…" Annabeth suggested "That is the reason why _those two _now resides within Jason and Piper? To finish the prophecy? Helen did mention afterall that she was Piper's past life, and Jason with Paris?" she turned to Jason for confirmation.

"Possibly. But technically, Helen is not the daughter of Zeus anymore, not with her currently residing in Piper." I can sense the disappointment in Jason's voice as he looked into my eyes.

"But technically… aren't you a child of the lightning Lord?" Percy pointed to Jason.

"That's right!" Annabeth's gray eyes were brightly lit.

"The both of you," Chiron addressed to me and Jason; "You can still fulfill the prophecy and put a stop to this upcoming war, finished what Paris and Helen haven't. I have a strong feeling that this war will even do a greater damage than the previous Trojan War. You meeting each other... it was no coincidence, and the fates have destined it."

Jason looked at me, the green eyes didn't bother me and neither was he with mine. From an anxious face, he then started to smile at me tenderly.

It could've been anyone really: any girl could've been the one holding his hand when Jason realized that he lost his memories. Any girl could've been the one who went with him in our first quest, and any girl could've been his girlfriend .The Prophecy of Seven... that was not the only reason why we're destined to meet, it happened eons ago.

And then it hit me: _I have already been loving him for three thousand years._

_With it comes eternal love, _I said to myself. Jason intertwined his hands with mine and whispered in my ear, "We were meant to be..."

I was beginning to like the idea of the fates when Chiron said, "If you fail however, as I've said, we will all experience a much worser fate than Troy's."

"But how– anyway, can we discuss this whole _end-of-the-world_ thing with Leo around? Where is that dude anyway?" Percy said looking out of the window. As if right on cue, we heard a loud _**BOOM!**_

The boys got to their feet. "Looks like an explosion from over there!" Percy pointed to the cabins' area. Then a second explosion went off again, this time, much louder.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"What _is that?_Sounds like ten Greek fire went off at once!" shouted Annebeth. "We better go see!"

My heart stopped as I realized where the explosion came from: Bunker 9.

**...**

"LEO!" I screamed and then I ran outside, towards the explosion. I was scared to death, I don't want anything bad happening to him.

"Piper wait!" I can hear Jason and the others shouting behind. I didn't stop. I need to see if Leo's okay. I ran as fast as I could, until I reached the Cabin 9. I saw Hephaestus' kids running around everywhere, but not from the loud blast, they're all fast-pacedly assembling themselves as if preparing for combat.

I can hear Nyssa shouting "Battle positions! Hurry!" She went past by me and I grabbed her by the arm.

"Nyssa! What's going on? Where's Leo?"

"I don't exactly know. Last time I've seen him, he was just staring blantly outside, mumbling on and on about a woman."

"Woman? What exactly did he say?"

"Just something like '_Where is my woman? I need to find my woman...' _Personally, I find it too creepy so I left him alone, next thing I know, I suddenly had an impulse to gear up for battle. Cabin 9 also got this very strong urge to prepare for _something." _The way she said 'something' made it sound like she doesn't have a clue what that is, but scares her.

_So the prophecy has now started. And maybe Leo has sensed this. Maybe that is also why he must've thought of Calypso._ But something's not right about that.

"Piper! What's going on here?" Jason said as he caught his breath, which clearly tells me that he didn't fly on his way here. I saw Percy and the others running from behind.

I turned to Nyssa, but she was gone. "Nyssa said that Cabin 9 went all frenzy just becasue they felt _something, _so they're all up in their 'battle' stations."

"Why? That doesn't make much sense. Where's Leo?"

**BOOOOM! **Another loud one, where I'm very sure, came from the entrance of Bunker 9. I ran again, thinking that Leo's caught in the explosions, with Jason trailing from behind.

I followed the smoke and stumbled upon the woods, just a little further 'til I can see the clearing towards the entrance to Bunker 9. Sure enough, huge black smoke came from inside, and the strong odor of burning metal filled my nose. Just as I was getting nearer the clearing, I see Leo emerge from the smoke, soot is now covering his clothes and part of his face.

"Leo!" I ran towards him. I don't care if he looks like Menelaus from the past, I just know that he's the Leo I went to school with, shared life-threatening adventures with and saved the world with, all the while bringing humor to the entire crew of Argo II. I tackled-hugged him, my heart danced for joy as I'm relieved to see that he's safe and in one piece.

"Gods Leo! I taught you're a goner from that explosion! You can't leave me with a bad image in my head, you just can't!" I sobbed in his soot-filled shirt, the idea of losing Leo with Menelaus in my mind, scares the hell out of me.

Leo didn't say anything, instead he hugged me back and caressed my hair. He took a handful of strands and inhaled deeply, as if savoring a newly cooked food upon serving.

"Hmmmmm." He sighed, " My... woman." His voice as cold as ice. A familiar sensation is rising within me.

"_Get away from him Piper! That's not your friend!" _I heard Helen once again.

I was mildly confused from Leo's actions and Helen's voice when unexpectedly... Leo pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss.

**xxx**

**A reminder guys as the story gets more intense, (lol.) don't forget to check the title of each chapter so you won't get confused as to who is speaking (POVs). Anyways, I just finished writing the whole timeline of this story and I can't wait to write all the chapters! (Thanks to the gift of the arts and music– my prime source of muse.) :D **

**I assure you that it will be so much EXCITING so please please STAY TUNED! Any thoughts on what you think the outcome of these events will be? Be kind and put it on the review box below. :)**

**Until then! **


	11. Jason: Somebody please punch Leo for me

**This day is a day jam-packed full of weirdness and whole lot of mixed emotions.**

**First** of all, I just witnessed an ancient-lady take over my girlfriend's body and realized that I too, have been subtlety taken by the Prince of Troy (though I'm not sure why he hasn't taken full control of my body, like what happened with Piper's.)

**Second**, when my girlfriend came back she said the most wounding words I've ever heard from her... "GO AWAY!" she said. _Yeah right, as if I would leave her. I wonder what happened to her._

Then it dawned on me: _Those images I've seen from her dagger while she was still sleeping. Could it be tha–?_

Fear and anger rushed through my veins. What Piper has gone through... how could someone do such sickly thing? Darkness clouded my mind as I wanted to punch and kill that someone, but who?

**And third** is Leo. After episodes of explosion, I've been worried sick for the dude. Lacy and Mitchell said they last seen him leave the mess hall, looking blatantly out of nowhere. Nyssa said the same thing too. After chasing Piper frantically to the entrance of Bunker 9, I'm glad he's safe and all but then he does THAT. My first thought? **_What the HELL man?!_**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Piper screamed so loud that it almost hurt our ears.

For all his flirting and joking around, I've never known Leo to make _the classic move:__** Best friend and the Girlfriend**_. I knew something's off with him, but I can't help suddenly feeling very furious with the guy, almost to the point of_ killing him_.

I turned around, and saw the others witnessed the whole thing. The guy must be psychic because Frank dove straight to me, grabbing my sword and throwing it on the ground then restrained me.

"Let go Frank!_ I am so going to punch the life out of him!_" I yelled, still watching Piper and Leo's intimate moment.

"Jason think! With all the weird things that's been happening, that is not Leo! I can see it through his eyes!"

Right enough, his dark brown eyes is now the color of pure-evil red. I knew that this should subside my fury but it won't go away, in fact, I felt even more enraged. Piper is now struggling to get away from him and I can see his hands almost choking her. She then kicked him in the gut so hard that he knelt to the ground. As soon as Frank saw Piper staggering towards me, he released me. But instead of running into my arms, she went for my sword. She unsheathed it swiftly and goes back to attack Leo, but was stopped when she was caught by Percy. Piper screamed.

"_That man killed my father and my brother! That man raped me and killed my beloved!_** LET ME GO! HE MUST BE KILLED!**"

It then occurred to me that it was no longer Piper who was speaking, but Helen. I watched as I see her flailing and screaming from Percy's tight grip. He grabbed the sword and forcefully took it away from her strong grasp. Leo is now staggering to get up from where he was hit.

"Piper! Stop! He may be someone else, but he is still Leo. You can't kill him!" Percy managed to speak amidst her thrashing.

"Ahhh, yes. This body may not be mine, but I feel strong... and powerful than before." Leo said, as he slowly walked towards us. His hands lit up with burning flames, and marveled at what his new body can do. "Come back to me, dear wife. This is now the second time that I will ask this of you. _You are after all, my woman_."

_Menelaus._

I said silently as I realized why the feeling of pure hatred is rushing all over my body. I saw Frank's bow and arrow straddled in his torso. Before he could stop me, I rolled towards him and grabbed it, aiming the arrow at Menelaus.

"Paris!", Menelaus exclaimed in a menacing tone, "We meet again! Brought to life, only to be killed again by me? With this young one's special powers, I can do it again, only this time in an even more gruesome way possible. After all, _what's mine is mine, you foolish thief!_" He said as he smiled, grinning at me.

"Where's Leo? What did you do to him?" I glowered at his annoying face.

"Oh, your friend is now in a deep sleep and won't be bothering my and my mistress' plans," Menalaus sneered, "Go ahead and shoot me, a pity though, this child has Lord Hephaestus' strong powers."

I wanted to let go of the arrow, I know the possibility of it hitting straight through his heart, but I can't... because that would be Leo's. I struggled and my body shook as I can feel Paris' anger towards Menelaus.

_You won't kill him, that's still my friend! There must be another way!_

Slowly, I can feel the vibration fading inside my body, as Chiron spoke, "You and your Mistresses' plans? Of whom do you speak of, Menelaus of Sparta?" Hearing Chiron's powerful voice, I noticed that the group is now enlightened on who is controlling Leo.

"She is the daughter of darkness, lady of dissension. She agreed to empower my forces, annihilate Troy, get my woman and bring me back to life once more, if I sold my soul to her."

"Even so you said it yourself, that body might be powerful but he is just a mere child. And you are surrounded by powerful Greek and Roman demigods that can outnumber this child's fire abilities." He glanced at Percy, who is still holding Piper, and I knew they're coming up with a plan. Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are now on standby at Chiron's 'go' signal.

"Did you just say Greek? Ha! _Much better!_" Menelaus laughed, "Oh, no need cause a ruckus old centaur. My men swore an oath that they and their blood, would offer their services to me should the need arises. And I am in absolute need for them indeed." He smiled, like a hungry wolf, baring his teeth.

The ground trembled and a sudden change of power can now be felt all throughout. Piper let out a choking sound and I see Percy strangling the life out her.

"Percy! What are you doing?! _You're killing her!_" I shouted at him.

"I... don't... know... I can't... control... myself..." Beads of sweat are now trickling on his face as I see him struggle for control. I heard Hazel scream as Annabeth pointed her sword at her throat, and some Hephaestus kids are now holding Frank down.

"What the– guys let me go!" Frank shouted.

"I'm sorry Frank, I don't know what's happening!" said Jake Mason clearly bewildered.

"Annabeth! Are you crazy?" Hazel screamed.

"Hazel... I'm doing... the best... I can... to stand... down." Annabeth is also struggling just as hard as Percy is.

Not far from where we are, I can hear footsteps from the other campers, gathering towards us.

"You see? These demigods are now _under my control_, and they will serve me to bitter end. Clearly Centaur, it is the four of you who are now outnumbered." Menelaus grinned.

"Chiron! We need to get out of here, now!" I said as I realized the whole of Camp Half Blood is now against us and will try to kill us.

I need to think of something to create a distraction so that we can escape. My main concern is grabbing Piper and getting out of here. I now aimed my arrow at Percy and he looked at me, as if to say _'go ahead'_, and we've come to a silent agreement. I released my weapon and it went straight his foot. He yelped out of pain and let go of Piper. Menelaus ran towards to get her, but then I summoned a huge bolt of lightning between him and Piper. Hazel and Frank managed to get up on their feet and fought the others, careful not to deliver a fatal blow, but enough to inflict pain. Frank punched the Hephaestus kids and now braces himself as the Ares cabin is now running towards us. Hazel, slashed Annabeth's arm with her sword and summoned Arion, who instantly appeared out of nowhere.

"We should split up!" Chiron yelled.

While Piper's still dazed from Percy's grip, I flew towards her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted both of us upwards. I can see from the distance Arion's trail blazed through the hill, with Chiron throttling after them. I also saw Menelaus' upset face beaming at us, and then I saw her: **a woman appearing beside him in a black toga with eyes like that of a serial killer's.**

_Who is that?_

"Jason... what happened?" Piper croaked.

"The whole camp's just attacked us, even Percy and Annabeth, and Leo... he's not Leo anymore."

I realized Piper's back again, because instead of hatred for the guy, she buried her face on my chest and cried. In between her hurtful sobs she managed to talk, "Jason, what Menelaus has done is something horrible. I can't remember what that is exactly but, I just can't stop myself from crying..."

"I know what he did, Helen screamed it awhile ago. It's okay, it's nobody's fault... especially Leo's." I can still feel the fresh sting of hurt at what happened with Piper and Leo.

"Leo... how can we bring him back?"

"I honestly… don't know." I didn't dare look at her eyes as I painfully admitted this, "We first need to meet up with Frank, Hazel and Chiron and come up with a plan before going to the West." I've decided.

"The West? Why there?"

"Camp Jupiter's there Pipes. Just like Aeneas did when he fled from Troy and went to Rome, we're going there to seek refuge and warn Reyna about what happened in Camp Half Blood and brace ourselves for another war."

**xxx**

**Do you guys like what's been happening so far? :D What are your thoughts?**

**More chapters are being written as of now, although I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter's release. Rest assured though that I will finish this story, because somebody messaged me they're loving the story so much that when it's complete, they'll send me a hard-bind-copy of this story! (I don't know if that's a 100% sure, but hard-copy or not, I'll still finish this.) ;)**

**Until then! :)**


	12. Jason: An Oath, Burgers and Maseratis

**It was almost dark when I saw Frank, Hazel and Chiron stopped at the Alice in Wonderland statue at the Central Park.**

Though it wasn't much of a travel, everyone's been exhausted from the run. After all, who wouldn't have the shock of their lives when all their friends (some of them long –time) would try to kill them. I think Piper's got the worst of it. She's just barely managing to cope up with Helen inside her, let alone get attacked by one of her closest friends.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened back there?" Frank asked, he tried not to show it but panic is written all over his face.

"It's the oath," Chiron said "Back in Ancient Greece, Odysseus proposed that the kings drew lots in deciding whoever's going to marry Helen off and whoever wins, they must support him, and they all agreed. So when Menelaus wins and attacks Troy, it's not just Sparta versus Troy, but Greece against Troy."

"But what the history didn't tell us," Piper added "is that the kings didn't only signed up for themselves, but also their children, and their children's children and so on."

"But those greek demigods, they are greek because of their godly parents. I mean, aren't gods not part of the oath?" Hazel asked.

"The gods may not be part of the oath, but they chose sides. If I may remember correctly, aside from the two angry goddesses, Poseidon , Hepahestus and Hermes sided with the Greeks while Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis sided with Troy." Chiron explained.

"But if the oath states that by the kings' lineage, then that must mean almost all the population of the West," Horrified by the fact, I suddenly realized. "That was thousands of years ago, surely the Greeks must have migrated and multiplied by now."

"But Jason, if what you're saying is true, then Camp Jupiter will be pulverized. We're not just talking about Camp-vs.-Camp war here, we're dealing with the whole western-civilization-versus-Camp-Jupiter." Hazel said, breaking out the very bad news.

"Unless, Piper and I find a way to break the goddess' curse."

"Jason, are talking about Athena or perhaps Hera's curse?" Piper asked.

"No, something more ancient than the Olympian goddesses. Awhile ago, when we were fleeing Camp Half Blood, I saw a woman suddenly appear behind Leo, and she was neither Athena nor Hera."

"_A thousand year curse by discord, _maybe the woman you saw was that goddess." Frank said.

"Back when we were prepping to fight Gaea, Percy mentioned the house of Nyx in the depths of Tartarus and her many daughters, one of which that striked him the most is the one with eyes like a serial killers. Personally, I don't know what that looks like, but when I saw her today, there's no doubt that she's the woman Percy mentioned."

"_Curse by discord: _The goddess of discord, a goddess of strife... Yes! She must be! She is after all the very cause of the Trojan War events." Frank exclaimed, "So all of this is happening again because of Menelaus' bargain to get his revenge?"

_Eris. _No doubt about it. She was the one who threw the labeled-apple at the Olympians. We didn't say her name outloud, as we all knew that this is not a good idea.

"She is the goddess of strife, even if no soul was involved, how can she resist?" Hazel said, "Now we've almost had the prophecy figured out, all that's left is the part how you two are going to break it."

"I suggest we'll figure it out later. Besides, you heroes know that it's better for a prophecy to be left alone and let it unfold until the right time." Instructed Chiron.

"But Chiron, it's the un-figured part of the prophecy is what we _need _to figure out to stop all this."

"I'm sure you and Piper can figure it out exactly at the right moment." The Centaur smiled, though I'm not sure if he's just reassuring us or if he is also unsure of this himself. I decided not to linger much on the subject and instead brought out the plan to travel to Camp Jupiter.

"The Trojan War is long gone over. I need to seek the gods' advice with what's happening. I just hope that they won't meddle with things this time." Chiron interfered, "Therefore, I must go to Olympus at once. Once I have the answers, I'll send an Iris-message to the four of you, and Jason here, you'll need this." He handed me Katoptris. Piper looked confused, being it her weapon and all. "And don't give it to her until further notice from me, understand?"

"But that's mine. Why are you giving it to him Chiron?" I knew Piper would ask this.

"Because child, based on what we have observed, this dagger is serving as a gateway for Helen, along with the other characters of the ancient story to be here. Seeing as her possession of you is somehow, volatile, it's best that you don't touch it for now."

"Don't worry, I'll guard it with my life." I assured her and instantly, I can see her expression relaxed. "Right, since Chiron can't come with us, we have to travel towards Camp, but we have to split up." We needed a way to get the message to Reyna as quick as possible and Romans cannot be reached via IM since the Iris was not considered a goddess there.

"Hazel and Frank, you both can travel faster having Arion and the shape-shifting abilities. Plus Frank needs to be there ASAP as he's Praetor." I instructed. "Once you get there, tell Reyna everything that you've witnessed today. She'll know what to do from there, and Frank-" I removed the bow from my torso and handed it to him along with the arrows. "I believe this belongs to you, sorry."

"It's okay. Hey you've put it to good use, with Percy's foot and all. " He chuckled.

"What about you and Piper?" Hazel asked.

"We'll follow, though without a magical horse and all, we'll be much slower. Plus, I think it's very clear now that I can't be separated from, uh, Piper." I managed to put confidence in my voice, but I can definitely feel my face warming up.

"It's a good plan. You two may also use that time on how you can prevent this mishap from happening."

**...**

I carried Piper in my arms and flew across New York City, hopefully the mist will cover the both of us to the people down below and even those in helicopter tours. The truth is, I have no idea how the both of us can break the curse and prevent the war at the same time. Paris thought he'd figured it out, but clearly not all of it. Better log that to my mental list of _learn-from-past-mistakes _as pointer number 1: make sure to understand the prophecy before relaxing.

Piper touched my face, her warm hands winning against the cold winds hitting my it. "What are you thinking?" She asked when she rested her head in the crook of my neck (which by the way, sent shivers down my spine)

"I'm thinking if you're cold and the need to swoop down to get a blanket or something."

"Nope, being close to your body like this, is warm enough for me." Piper said, snuggling, "Which got me thinking, we've never been this close physically since, well, since the first time you met me back in the Canyon."

"Really?" She is right. I can still remember that time where I had no idea who I am or what I can do and just jumped in after Piper fell. Her heart's pounding so fast that I can feel it through her shirt.

"Yeah, _really. _You're always, I don't know, stiff? Always following the rules. We could've had an Argo II-moment too you know. Rules are meant to be bro-"

I didn't let her finish. I kissed her, not to shut her up, but because I realized back then, that I also had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her. Seeing her back to her old-Piper-self again, resisting is not a huge problem for me anymore.

"I'm glad you're you again. You had no idea how much I missed you."

"I miss you more. Being in that dream, made me realize how I much I want to be with you." she brushed my cheeks with her knuckles, "not just because I am in love with you, but also because you're the safest place to be. That even though the world may end and such, I don't give a damn as long as you're with me."

I've been always feeling the same way about her, _always. _I never knew she'd feel the same way too. Awhile ago, back in the Big House, Chiron mentioned that both of us are destined to meet that go even beyond the Prophecy of Seven– no wonder I wasn't romantically attracted to Reyna. I was about to kiss her again when we both heard a loud stomach growl.

"Sorry, my fault," Piper giggled, though I can tell she wasn't that much embarrassed, "I hadn't eaten much anything since, well, I don't know. Haha."

"We'll find you something to eat," I scanned the buildings below and saw that familiar golden arches, "Cheeseburger and fries okay?"

**...**

I was about 2 Big Macs and a large soda full when we've decided to continue with our trip and noticed a bright orange Maserati Spyder in the parking lot. I whistled.

"Cool car. Wonder who drives that in the middle of West Virginia?"

"I didn't see anyone from inside that would look like they'd drive this kind of car." Piper said, glancing back at the restaurant. As we walked further, we saw a guy leaning against the other side of the Maserati. By the looks of him, I'd say we're about the same age and have the same hair color only he's a bit taller. He looks one of those preppy kids that I've glanced earlier on the Upper East Side and wears aviator shades.

_I wonder how this guy can see with those on. _I smirked with the thought. When he saw us, he waved a hand like saying _'Wassup?' _Piper and I both turned as if to check if he was waving at someone else, but there's no one there.

"Hey, you people looked like you could use a ride." The sandy-haired dude said and clicked a smile at Piper.

"Uhh, we just spent our money on food back there. Not sure if we can afford a high-class taxi service." I said, kind of annoyed but inside I'm already feeling grateful for the guy.

"Oh, no worries dude, this one's on me. Also, I'm guessing the four of you didn't catch your bus ride so I figured you're all stuck in this quaint little town."

_The four of us? Yep, this guy is shade-blind._

"Thank you for the offer but you're kind of a stranger, and as minors still, we don't really take offers from strangers."

"Minors– yes, all the more reason you kids need a bodyguard, especially with a pretty face like yours," Preppy guy pointed at Piper, "Stranger– no, I'm kind of related to the both of you." He removed his shades to reveal his blue eyes and gave us a flashy smile. I thought Piper would have the hots for this guy, but instead, she spoke in a calm manner.

"Ooo-kay, but you said awhile ago, there are four of us. Are you sure you can see clearly now?

"What I see are four people standing before me and besides, this one," Preppy guy pointed at me "is particularly a favorite of mine. We sure did kick Achilles' as-err, heel didn't we?" He winked. "My apologies Cuzs! the name's Apollo: Rider of the Sun, God of Prophecy, healing, music, archery and a bunch of other cool stuff. Also-known-as the Awesome God who had ever existed."

He opened the back door of the car, "Hop in."

**xxx**

**Sorry for the late update, I was panicking yesterday because I thought I'm losing my muse so I went to the nearest bookstore and purchased "Antigoddess" by Kendare Blake. I just started reading it, and will let you know if I'd recommend this book to my other fellow greek-mythology lovers out there. **

**Also, over the weekend I've finally composed my very first One-Shot: s/9926686/1/Last-Kiss**

**I'm kind of proud so please do check it out and write a REVIEW. I want to see your reactions and stuff so I can decide whether or not to write more. ;)**

**Until then! :)**


	13. Piper: We bagged a lot of gifts

I know what you're thinking: How can a 2-door sports car, have another set of doors? Believe it or not, as soon as we stepped inside in the what seemed to be uncomfy-looking ride, turned to have a limousine interior, complete with tv and champagne. I slid into the leather seat and Jason followed. Apollo sat in front of us crossing his legs, which got me thinking: _who is going to drive this thing? _The lord of the sun seemed to notice my puzzled look.

"Don't worry sugar, it's on autopilot. It's fixed everytime the sun has to give way for the night." He winked at me.

"So are you saying that, this car right here, this is _the sun-chariot_?" I asked, totally bewildered.

"Yep. But I figured that the chariot thing is getting a little retro over the years, so why not model it to an awesome ride? But enough of that, on to business shall we?"

He reached below his seat and hauled a bright yellow duffle bag with a tag that says "Dude, Not Your Bag!". He opened it, pulled a set of golden bow and arrows and handed it to Jason.

"Here. With him inside you, you're better off with these. I saw what you did with the Poseidon kid and I'm pretty sure he's going to be limp for a week. Mind you though, these are not ordinary archery weapons sonny, I call it 'The Arrows of Truth'."

Jason raised an eyebrow. " 'The Arrows of Truth'? Is it like a truth serum?"

"Oh no, much better! It will... uhm... it will... hmm... let's just say that the truth will set you free, plus it's not lethal and will only stun your enemies! How cool is that?" Apollo exclaimed.

"Uhh... that doesn't make much sense. So you're giving me an old-fashioned tranquilizer?" I nudged Jason on his side and immediately he thanked the god. Apollo unzipped the front pocket of the bag and handed me a silver necklace with a cockleshell for a pendant.

"Here, your mom asked me to give this to you. It's supposed to protect you, but it also has some... side effects, so only wear it when needed."

"What side effects? And why gave me a necklace when I can only wear it 'when needed"?" I asked completely confused.

"Beats me. All I know is that no trinket from a god, or goddess for that matter, has zero-percent side effects. For example, that weapon that I gave you, will make you look older or younger– depending on how you think and see things in life. Earlier this morning as I was leaving Olympus' throne room for my usual sun-driving rendezvous, she approached me and removed it from her own neck and said that if ever I should run into you, I should give you this,"

He then handed us the whole bag and mentioned that there are double-stuffed Oreos, water, some nectar, ambrosia, a couple of dollars but a lot of drachmas. I frowned, but not because of the weird partitions of money.

"That's it? No weapons for me?"

"Sorry sugar, but none for you. That necklace is all you've got."

"Hey don't worry Pipes, I'I've got your back." Jason said, patting my back.

"That's the thing, I don't want you protecting me all the time. I don't want to be a freakin' damsel-in-distress here." It's true. Ever since I woke up, Jason's been doing his best to protect me. Don't get me wrong, I like it when he fights for me and gives that protective stance every time danger is lurking around, but I feel so helpless even though I am SO NOT. He must've felt the frustration in my voice because he handed me his sword and smiled.

"Here, you can use this for now since I have these bad boys to play with. I'm sure you're now familiar with sword-fighting, right" He grinned.

"Of course I am! I can kick some serious hiney with swords!" I tried to lift the sword and gave it a slight swing, but I have to admit it's heavier than I expected. Jason kept smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I glowered, trying not to show my slight weakness with the blade's mass.

"Nothing, you just look... cute." he took a quick glance to the god and I figured that whatever it may be for calling me 'cute' will have to be for later.

"So, that's it then. I'd love to give you guys a ride to Camp Jupiter but I have a scheduled gig at Bo's poetry-reading club tonight. That place sure is a total mess without my awesome haiku-puns."

**...**

Apollo couldn't have picked a better spot to drop us off.

"Well... it is almost midnight and I guess he must have figured that we needed a place to crash for the night."

The place couldn't be more enticing, not with the huge sign above the two-storey commercial building blinking the word 'Motel' every two seconds. I cringed at the reputation of such place but seeing Jason's tired eyes, I shut my mouth and nodded to proceed to the front desk. Thank the gods that the room has a bed and sofa, despite the few bucks Apollo has given us.

"Whew! Thought I'll spend the night in the floor, but not bad!" Jason removed the duffle bag from his torso and placed it beside the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to stay there? You can take the bed and I'll take the couch. For today, you really deserve the bed."

"Nah, you deserve the bed more than I am. Besides, what kind of a guy lets his girl stay on the couch? Total jerk right? Too bad though, this place can't get any brighter than a headlight." It's true, the place has lights that are dimmed as a movie house's. Seeing his smile and the protruded muscles on his shirt in the low light, my heart pounded and I can feel my face heating up.

I've always admired Jason with his gentleman-like demeanor, but sometimes I can't help to think certain _thoughts _about us. We've made out a couple of times but that's it, no necking and second bases are out of the question... at least that's what I think. I'm always certain that he's probably the only guy existing nowadays whose brain is placed where it should be: right between the ears and not in another region. But hey, I'm only human... a human whose got a totally, sizzling hottie for a boyfriend. Back when I was transported to Ancient Greece, I furiously blushed when our make-out session (by _our _I meant me and Paris- who's a total clone of Jason, so I can't help it!) turned too hot. It took me by complete surprise when he started to kiss the crook of my neck. I wanted to protest but was completely overpowered by Helen's desire to his touch.

"Piper? Pipes, are you even listening?" and with that I came crashing back to the ground, leaving the luscious memory in mid-air.

"Huh? Wha? I'm sorry, what are you saying?" Still feeling hot-red all over.

"Oh no, don't apologize. You're probably tired, sorry for being insensitive."

"No! I insist please. What is it?"

"I was just saying that maybe you should wear your mom's necklace, just in case. I know that we're in the middle-of-almost nowhere, but you'll never know what sickening character from the history will pop out here." He peeked through the curtain of our small window and gave the surrounding land mass a quick scan.

"If that's the case, then I suggest that you sleep now while I keep watch."

"Again, what kind of a guy would I be if I let my girl stay up while I peacefully rest the night away?"

"Uh, the smart-practical kind of guy? It's fine Jason, I'm not that tired compared to you who just summoned a huge bolt of lightning today," I assured him. "Besides, I just had my share of sleep for what, two days?"

"Two and a half."

"See? Kinda long, don't you think?"

"Fine. If you insist. I know you can manage but please... wake me up as soon as there's trouble. Promise me?"

"Yes Grace, I swear to the river Styx." I giggled.

He settled in the comforts of the furniture beside the window. I handed him the extra pillow and blanket that was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"By the way," he took the blanket and held my hand a little longer "you look cute every time I see that independent-woman-vibe coming out of you, McLean." He gazed into my eyes, as if contemplating if he'd kiss me, so I held my breath. Much to my disappointment, Jason-in-control won and kept himself busy arranging the pillow and his blanket. Like a little kid who was just refused a piece of candy, I headed back to the bed.

"By the way Jason, you do look a lot older. Like a guy in his mid-twenties."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'll never tell." I teased and climb towards the mattress.

With the curtains and lights closed, the moon shined bright that evening. My contemplation is the only thing that's keeping me wide awake tonight. There's no doubt that a lot has happened today, A LOT. The thought of Leo, possessed by Menelaus right in front of my eyes. The question that has always leaving me uneasy remains a mystery:

_Will we ever bring him back? _

Honestly, I can't remember anything every time Helen takes over my body, to which I must immediately also find a solution to. Body possessions are not cool and somewhat downright creepy. Maybe she intervened and took over for my own good but how about the events and the people that will make _her_ feel good?

_Will she use my body anytime she pleases? _

I looked at Jason's sheet-covered form and thought Helen might one day take over and seduce him, more-so if she learns that Paris is residing within him. _But, I think she already knew. _I tried to push the horrid idea away from my mind.

Remembering his request, I reached for my pocket and gaze at Aphrodite's trinket. I'm not much of a fan of the ocean and all that lurks beneath it, but the pendant is so pretty. Once in the Wilderness School library (yes, even that place has a library.) I read a book containing all the Greek Mythology stories, and saw a picture of my mom rising out from a cockleshell. I made a mental note to myself to make a list of questions to ask when this war is over_, _and put _where did Mom really came from: a spawn of Zeus or from the sea?_

I wore it and played the pendant between my fingers, until I noticed the dirt on the collar of my shirt. I sat up straight and saw that my whole shirt is covered in filth. We didn't exactly plan this trip so I knew that clothes aren't available in our luggage, but I have to try. Quietly, I tiptoed my way to where our bag is and hoped that Apollo is _awesome _enough that he say he is to pack us spare clothing. I unzipped it with caution, careful not to wake or alert Jason and reached for anything that resembles the familiar textile feel and there it is. I grabbed it out to see it's a plain white tee, just my size. As I was quickly undressing my shirt, I was shocked when a hand touch my bare shoulder. I hadn't even noticed Jason moved and there he is, sitting in the couch, staring at me. I quickly held the shirt (i don't know which) to cover myself.

"Jason! What the hell? You scared me to dea–" He didn't let me finish. He cupped my face with his hands and locked his hungry lips to mine.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR Readers! Yes, the holiday vacation for writer-in-me is finally over as I present you with a New Chapter. :) What do you think is going to happen next? O.o Comment below! :))))))**

**Until then! ;)**


End file.
